Lazos de sangre
by selena Sarsen
Summary: La sangre y el futuro de Bella, unira a dos seres que se odian, todo por amor y vida, triangulo amoroso Be/Ed Be/Jc, vampiros, hombres lobo, humanos. no esta muy bien resumido, pero lean.
1. Chapter 1

Primer capitulo: Encuentro con los neófitos.

Mi vida era el premio, de los neófitos, contra los que mi futura familia se enfrentaba con la ayuda de los lobos, eso era lo que pasaba en el prado, en el pequeño claro en el que me habían obligado a esconderme Edward con la ayuda y apoyo de Jacob. Este ultimo también se encontraba en el prado con su manada, mientras nosotros lo veíamos todo desde la mente de Seth, bueno eso lo hacia Edward, yo escuchaba lo que iba contando sobre la batalla que se desarrollaba en la distancia.  
De pronto tanto Seth como Edward que estaba a mi lado, se envararon y se movieron esperando algo, no tarde en ver que era lo que ellos habían notado, por entre los árboles aparecieron dos figuras, en principió para mi borrosas, se detuvieron a unos cinco o seis metros de nosotros, mirando desde detrás de la espalda de Edward, pude ver a Victoria y a otro vampiro, que no identifique.

El claro se torno un campo de batalla, en los dos bandos se rujian, por lo que apenas escuche la conversación entre Edward y Victoria, pero por su movimientos, estaba segura que Victoria me amenazaba a mi y que Edward la retaba a intentar-lo.

- Aléjate, pégate a esas rocas y no te muevas.- Me ordeno Edward que apenas podía contener su furia, él me había alejado para proteger-me pero el peligro más grande me había encontrado.

No muy segura, le obedecí, mientras me movía pude ver como Victoria, seguía todos mis movimientos, yo era su presa, Edward le rujio para atraer su atención, después como un rayo se lanzo hacia ella, Seth por su parte hacia lo propio con el otro vampiro, la pelea los alejo y yo no era capaz de ver lo que pasaba, muerta de miedo y ansiedad, por mis seres queridos, me fallaron las piernas y caí de rodillas contra la fría piedra. Lo único que escuchaba eran, los rugidos ensordecedores y el ruido que provocaban los cuatro al chocar, era como estar en medio de una tormenta atroz.  
Vi. como Seth luchaba contra el vampiro saltándole encima y defendiéndose con dientes y garras, escuche el chasquido que se produjo, cuando Seth le arranco el brazo a su adversario, que se abalanzo sobre él como un loco.  
De un golpe Seth salió disparado contra las rocas, cayo quejándose debía de haberse roto algún hueso, aun así se levanto para seguir con su enfrentamiento.

Por el otro extremo del claro apareció Victoria, que se acercaba a mi con pasos decididos, Edward, la seguí y se paro ante ella, rugiendo con fiereza, como nunca lo había visto hacerlo.  
- Aun no hemos acabado.- Le dijo dirigiéndose a Victoria.  
- No tardaremos mucho, no tienes mucha práctica en esto de matar, te has juntado demasiado con los humanos.- le dijo ella con una carcajada.  
- Ya lo veremos.- Le dijo él mientras se lanzaba contra ella.  
dicho esto los dos se convirtieron en borrones, ante mis ojos, no sabría decir quien dio o recibo más golpes en esa danza vertiginosa y mortal.  
De pronto la roca donde estaba apoyada tembló, al mirar la causa del movimiento vi a Edward, apoyado en el suelo, con la camisa completamente desgarrada, su cara mostraba un semblante serio y decidido, aun estar en peligro de muerte y de perder a las personas que más apreciaba, no pude evitar maravillarme con su belleza en ese momento estaba más bello y aterrador de lo que había estado nunca.

El se lanzo de nuevo contra Victoria, en un momento me pareció que Edward tenia las de ganar, pero Victoria lo agarro, tirandolo contra el suelo.  
- Corre sal de aquí, contigo cerca no me puedo concertar.- Mientras lo decía, recupero un poco

de terreno frente a Victoria.- Ve hacia el prado allí ya han acabado, estarás asaltó.

Yo no quería dejarle solo, quería ayudar, pero como, no tenia manera, con mi frágil cuerpo humano solo, podía esconderme, lentamente me puse en pie y me aleje del estruendo poco a poco, contra más me alejaba, más fácil me fue correr en busca de ayuda para ellos, no dejaba de pensar en Edward, y en el resto de su familia, la manada, estarían todos bien, yo esperaba que si, no quería que nadie sufriera por mi, y menos ellos mis amigos, mi familia.

De pronto me vi zarandeada contra un árbol, cuando logre enfocar la vista, vi a mi peor demonio que me tenia cojida, por la pechera del abrigo, era Victoria y eso solo significaba una cosa, que Edward...... no fui capaz de concluir ese pensamiento, mi mente se negaba a admitir que Edward ya no existiera, si eso era cierto no me importaba morir a manos de Victoria, mi corazón ya estaba muriéndose.  
- Por fin solas tu y yo, ya me he desecho de tu Vampiro.  
Esas palabras me partieron en dos, ya no me importaba morir, él ya no estaba.  
Lo que paso después no estoy segura, lo único que recuerdo es dolor, el dolor de mi corazón agonizante y el de mi cuerpo torturado por Victoria, no se en que punto perdí la conciencia, probablemente se debiera a la pérdida de sangre.

Por parte de Jacob:

En mitad de la pelea contra los neófitos, todos vimos los pensamientos de Seth, nuestro plan había fallado ellos también estaban luchando, Bella estaba en peligro, me deshice de la neófita que tenia delante lo más rápido que pude, teníamos que acabar rápido con estos, para poder ayudar a los demás, intentando no pensar en las posibilidades, me centre en matar a los neófitos ese era mi deber.

Cuando por fin terminamos con todos, los vampiros vinieron para ayudarnos a quemarlos, sabían lo que pasaba y se dividieron, en dos grupos para ir en ayuda de los demás, la manada también se dividió, para atender los dos asuntos que nos ocupaban, teníamos que quemar todos los cuerpos cuanto antes, y ayudar al resto.  
Me di un momento para pensar en Bella, y desee que ese maldito chupasangre, la estuviera defendiendo bien.

La verdad en parte, me alegraba que ella estuviera con él, no en baño era uno de los vampiros más duros de su aquelarre, por lo que podía saber por Seth los dos lo estaban pasando mal, la vampira era dura, y tenia mucha experiencia, más que ninguno con el que nos hubiéramos encontrado.

Corrí de vuelta al claro, donde tan dulcemente me había despedido de Bella, con la promesa de volver con vida, ahora era la suya la que corría peligro, todos íbamos en la misma dirección, pero un ruido leve, me alerto.  
Me desvié un poco del camino más rápido al claro, de pronto el ruido se intensifico, el aire cambió de dirección y me trajo el olor a sangre mezclado con el olor a vampiro, mi corazón casi se para en el instante que mi cerebro llego a la única conclusión posible.  
Victoria había atrapado a Bella.

Corrí como nunca en mi vida, sin pensar mucho en nada, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible para ayudar a Bella, si es que quedaba alguien a quien ayudar....

Sin saber muy bien como, me lance contra la vampira que tenia a Bella entre sus manos, con el choque logre separar-la de su presa, sin tiempo para poder mirar siquiera a Bella, la vampira se lanzo al ataque, tenia la cara manchada de sangre, los ojos le relucían como llamas, como uin rallo vino a mi encuentro yo la esperaba, nuestros cuerpos chocaron. La pelea se desarrollo deprisa, ella estaba erida de su enfrentamiento con él, yo aprobeche mi bentaja, en un par de mobimientos ya la habia derribado, en cuanto la tube conttrolada le arranque la cabeza sin demora, el cuerpo seguia mobiendose, pero lo ignore y corri de vuelta con Bella, ayullando para que me localizaran.  
Canbie de fase, y me arrodille junto a Bella tenia el cuerpo destroizado y estaba muy palida, su corazón aun latia y respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente y cub ierta de sangre, con su propia ropa le hice un torniquete en la pierna y el brazo también le presione la erida del cuello, su piel cada vez estaba más fria, decidi calentarla con mi cuerpo, entre en fase con mi forma de lobo la cobije entre mi pelaje.  
Hecho esto debi caer inconsciente por mis propias eridas de la pelea con los neofitos y con la vampiresa.

Recuerdo que unas manos frias me apartaron con sumo cuidado, mi cuerpo quiso reacionar al contacto, pero no fui capaz.

Por partre de Edward:  
Emmet, me saco de bajo la pila de piedras donde me habia enterrado Victoria, mi mente era un herbidero, todos mis pensamientos eran para Bella, y buscaba por todas las mentes información sobre ella, para mi fustració y preocupación, nadie sabia de ella.  
Con la ayuda de Carlisle y Emmet pude salir de bajo las piedras.  
-Y Bella, la encontrasteis.- No hizo falta que contestaran, ellos no lo sabian, para ellos debia estar conmigo.  
De no muy lejos se escucho el ruido de una pelea, yo corri en esa direción, seguido por muchos otros.

Corri y capte la mente de Jacob, habia peleado con Victoria, la habia decapitado y se encontraba junto a Bella, la imagen que vi de ella me hizo soltar un rujido, estaba destrozada, aun viva, pero muy mal herida.

Cuando llegue junto a ellos, vi como Jacob la protejia con su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado, lo aparte, no queria que sufriera más dolor del necesario, habia salbado a Bella. A primera vista tenia un par de costillas rotas, un tobillo, y el cuello desgarado, era la herida más preocupante, perdia mucha sangre, Carlisle apareció a mi lado, vendo como pudo a Bella y la cojio con sumo cuidado, para llebarla a casa, yo coji a Jacob, también necesitaba atención urgente,


	2. Chapter 2

En fin perdonar el desorden que deje de capitulo sin presentación ni nada era laprimera vez en que escrivo para esta paguina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

2.- Actuaciones de Urgencia

Llegamos a casa, en poco tiempo apenas unos minutos, demasiado tiempo para mi, en el trayecto eswcuchaba como el corazón de Bella se esforzaba por latir, se estaba aogando con su propia sangre, sentia su agonia y la de Jacob, que aparentemente tenia todo un lado destrozado, costillas, y toda una pata, estaba lo vastante grabe para no cambiar de forma.  
Entre primero en casa deje a Jacob en el sofa blanco, que pronto se tiño con su sangre, corri para recojer todo lo que Carlisle necesitaria, para atender a los dos, traje una de las camas al comedor.  
cuando aun corria por la casa, escuche como Carlisle, tumbava a Bella en la camilla y enpezaba a tratarla de forma profesional, yo segui recaudando el material, sabia que estaba en las mejores manos posibles.  
De pronto deje de escuchar el sonido más importante en mi vida, el corazón de Bella se habia parado, volvi junto a Carlisle en un instante, pude escuchar su preocupación, si su corazón no latia no podria transformarla, no tan devil.  
Con ayuda de un desfrivilador su corazón volvio a later, debil, la estabilizo cuanto le fue posible, ya tenia las heridas cosidas y bendadas, las más grabes, me dejo a mi para que acabara las curas.  
Se fue a atender a Jacob que perdia mucha sangre y corria peligro de morir.  
Le cosi metodicamente todos los cortes profundos, le cure y bende los superficiales, debia de tener roturas internas, pero el problema era la perdida de sangre, necesitaba una trasfusión urgente.  
Cuando me jire para comentarselo a mi padre, me encontre con la mirada de Jacob, habia recuperado su forma humana, estaba muy preocupado por Bella.  
- Esta viva gracias a ti.- Le Dije infinitamente agradecido, él se alegro mucho.- Necesita sangre.- Dije dirijiendome a Carlisle.  
- Necesitaria un par de horas para aconseguirla y no se si agantara tanto, también él necesitara.- La respuesta de Carlisle me preocupo un par de horas era demasiado tiempo, un tiempo que Bella no tenia, Jacob penso que él tenia el mismo grupo sanguineo si con su sangre podia salvar a Bella estaba dispuesto a darsela.

Se lo espuse a Carlisle, este me recordo que Jacob era un licantropo no del todo humano, aunque los beneficios curatibos de la sangre de Jacob podrian ser de mucha utilidad, y no teniamos tiempo, Bella volvio a dejar de latir, se le escapaba la vida, estaba elada, su piel era más fria que la mia.  
Sin tiempo para elejir le hicimos la transfusión, el cuerpo de Bella aceptaba la sangre de Jacob, tal y como habiamos estimado las propiedades curatibas de la sangre de Jacob se enpezaron a notar en las siguientes horas, los dos siguieron estaban inconcientes, el uno junto al otro, parecián estables y recuperandose.  
Aunque era demasiado pronto para saberlo solo habian pasado unas horas, yo estaba al cargo de los dos, Carlisle, estaba atendiendo a otros lobos con eridas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me gustaria que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el boton verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta paguina.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.  
****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

**3.- Entre la vida y la muerte**

**Continua siendo Edward: **

**  
Plantado allí delante mirando a Jacob y a Bella debatirse con la vida, Jacob se estaba recuperando bién, era una ventaja de los lobos, se curaban muy rapido, aunque se notaba que le costaba, tenia una herida por la que cualquier humano hubiera muerto hacia horas, además habia donado a Bella casi dos litros de su sangre, cuando el también habia perdido mucha.  
Carlisle, habia traido sangre para los dos, El que más la necesitaba era Jacob, Bella parecia mucho más recuperada, según Carlisle gracias a la sangre de Jacob.  
Era de noche y estabamos solos, los lobos se habian retirado a la Push, muchos de ellos querian haberse llebado a Jacob, pero Carlisle habia insistido en no moberlo, Billy y Sam despues de visitarlo habian estado de acuerdo, mis hermanos y mi madre habian salido de caza para recuperar, las fuerzas que habian perdido peleando con los neofitos, yo deberia de aberlos acompañado, pero no era capaz de dejar a Bella sola, no si su vida estaba tan al limite.  
Alice tenia dudas sobre su futuro y eso era muy preocupante, ella me a tranquilizado diciendo que seguramente se debia a Jacob, que interferia en su futuro.  
Para el amanecer, jacob se desperto y intento lebantar-se de la cama.  
- No te muebas o saltaran los puntos.- El rujio ante mi contacto y acto seguido empezo a temblar como si fuera a entrarr en fasé.- Para, no es buena idea que entres en fase, podrian curarasete mal las heridas y además Bella esta en la cama de al lado.  
El dejo de temblar de golpe y se giro para mirar a Bella, penso en el mal aspecto que tenia, se preocupo por ella.  
Penso en las posibilidades que tenia ella de sobrevivir, si no mejoraba incluso penso en la posibilidad de que se tendria que comvertir en vampiro, eso le partio el corazón.  
De una cosa estaba seguro no iba a cambiar a Bella a no ser que no me quedara más eleción.**

Bella seguia igual su estado se habia estancado, no mejoraba ni empeoraba, Carlisle rondaba comprobandolo todo, el esperaba algún cambió ya hacia dias de la pelea y las heridas no parecia que se curaran era como si su tiempo se hubiera parado.  
Jacob ya estaba en su casa, practicamente recuperado, seguia sin poder entrar en fase, pero en su forma humano solo se le notaba una ligera cojera, venia amenudo con Charli a visitar a Bella, y para que Carlisle, le cambiara los bendajes de todo el torso.  
Para Charli, bella habiatenido un acidente con su vieja Chevi y Jacob iba con ella, era una forma de explicar el estado de Jacob y el hecho que no quisiera separar-se de Bella.

Habia salido de caza obligado por Carlile que me aseguraba que si seguia asi, podria hacer daño a Bella, solo por eso le hice caso, no me aleje mucho de la casa principal, apenas tarde quince minutos en volver junto a ella, pero algo habia cambiado, y no me gusaba lo que sentia, llame a Carlisle, que confirmo mis sospechas, Bella tenia un coabulo de sangre en el cerebro, eso la llebaria a la muerte, y rapido, pues se estendia mucho.  
- Tendras que transformarla, su corazón parece estable, es fuerte seguro que lo aconsigue, hijo.- Me dijo para infundirme confianza.  
- Yo no se si sere capaz, y si no me detengo a tiempo.  
- No creo que haya problema ya lo has superado antes, ten fe en que saldra bien. 

**por parte de Jacob: **

**  
Estaba en la cama sin hacer nada, pero allí al menos no tenia que finjir que estaba herido por mi suspuesto acidente con la vieja furgoneta de Bella. Pronto anocheceria y quizas me pasaba para ver si estaba mejor, parecia encontar-se mejor, pero segia inconsciente, ya llevaba así casi cinco dias, me estaba preocupando.**

No pense mucho en nada y finalmente me dormí.  
Como tenia que finguir que estaba enfermo, me quede en casa con Bill, pero me sentia encerrado, todo lo que me rodeaba era demasiado fragil y pequeño, sili por la ventana y heche a correr direción a la playa y allí me sente en el tronco donde tantas otras veces me habia sentado con Bella a charlar. Cuanto la hechaba de menos, pense en ir a visitarla por la tarde, tendria que sufrir a los vampiros, pero no podia evitar querer saber que estaba bién, o mejor.

Meditando sobre este tema volvia a casa, entre por la misma ventana por la que habia salido, cuando entre en el comedor.  
- Jacob el doctor Cullen, ha llamado..- Esa noticia me dejo clabado en el suelo, el doctor colmillos habia llamado, pense que quizas Bella..... no pude sentenciar el pensamiento, sali disparado a la casa de los vampiros, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en su territorio.  
En el porche de la casa me esperaban Edward, el grandote y el otro, el raro largirucho.  
- Nos puedes acompañar, tengo algó que comentarte.- Me dijo él, con un tono neutro, yo pense en negarme, pero finalmente fui, ellos corrieron para alejarse de la casa, yo los segui con cierta distancia, pararon en un claro, yo lo hice pero a unos cinco metros, no me sentia comodo y mis instintos me obligaban a atacar a esas sangijuelas, pero los controle.

- Ayer le detectamos a Bella un coabulo de sangre en el cerebro que estaba aumentando de forma alarmante y la mataria en cuatión de un par de horas, me vi obligado a tranformarla.-  
Apenas escuchelas ultimas palabras, temblava de pies a cabeza y rujia, ya era tarde, ya no me quedaba nada él me la habia arrebatado para siempre, lo vi todo rojo, en pocos segundos seria un lobo y así podria matarle como se merecia.  
Pero no entre en fase, al contrario mee senti en paz y calma absoluta, aunque me herbia la sangre, debia ser el poder del largirucho.  
- Que quieres de mi, que te felicite.- Le espete entre gruñidos.  
- No entiendo como te sientes, pero era su unica opción, se iba a morir.- Dijo esto ultimo con una nota de miedo.- Se que hemos quebrantado el tratado, por eso te pregunto a ti, si ahora estamos en guerra, acabamos de pasar una dura batalla, para los dos vandos.- Hizo una larga pausa supongo que para aberiguar mi reación.- Si lo preferis no alejaremos de vuestro territorio y no volveremos jamás, solo os pedimos que nos concedais unos dias,para que Bella se despierte.  
Mi mundo se desintegraba bajo mis pies, lo unico que me pareció sensato hacer fue correr, me jire y me interne en el bosque a toda velocidad, en cuestión de segundos corria clabando las garras en el suelo, alejandome de esa pesadilla.

Algun miembro de la manada que estaba en fase vio, todo lo que pensaba y alerto a Sam, este nos conboco a todos, yo fui por obligación, tomaran la decisión que tomaran ya me daba igual, no me quedaba nada.

En la reunión de la manada no se decidio nada, Sam consultaria con el consejo, yo me aleje de ellos y me pare a mirar el mar desde el acantilado, recordando a mi Bella y llorando su perdida, con sordos aullidos de pena.

Por parte de Bella:

Estaba inmersa en un mar negro, pribada de todas las sensaciones, estaba sola y todo era oscuro, intente salir de la oscuridad, pero no tenia fuerzas ni posibilidades, cada vez estaba más inmersa en ese mar que me undia en el perdiendolo todo en el procceso.  
De pronto un dolor abrasador me debolvio un poco de conciencia, el fuego era insoportable y se estendia desde mi corazón a las estremidades, dolor semejante solo lo habia sentido una vez con anteriridad, cuando James me mordio en el estudio de ballet, queria decir eso que me trasformaria en vampiro, mientras yo meditaba esa posibilidad en un rincon de mi mente. Me atrabeso un dolor helado como si mi cuerpo hubiera caido en un mar de hielo, senti como se me clababan miles de agujas eladas por todo el cuerpo, el frio era más doloroso que el fuego.

Esta tortura se prolongo lo que para mi fue una eternidad, torturada por un fuego abrasador y por el peor de los hielos, entre las oleadas de dolor, pude notar una mano elada que sujetaba la mia.  
- Bella amor, pronto todo habra pasado.- Dijo la voz perfecta de Edward.  
Poco a poco el dolor fue remitiendo, pude percivir como mis sentidos se agudizavan a extremos inpensados, podia escuchar todo lo que ocurria en la casa el bosque, me desccubri escuchando la canción de un coche que pasaba por la carretera, que debia estar a unos 40 0 50 kilometros, mi piel percibia todo, el menor movimiento en el aire, un sinfin de aromas me colapsaron durante unos segundos al respirar.  
Cuando fui dueña de mi cuerpo, abri los ojos me sentia bien, todo era nuebo y bello, podia verlo todo crei percivir incluso los rallos del sol, me incorpore sin apensa pensarlo, me encontre de frente con la cara de Edward, me colapse por su impresionante belleza, jamas lo habia visto tan perfecto y bello, me ruborice al sentir sus ojos sobre mi.  
Eso me hizo pensar una parte de mi nuebo espacioso cerebro analizo el hecho de que tenia las mejillas teñidas de rojo y algó peor pense mi corazón latia, lo comprobe escuchando, si que lo hacia a un ritmo alocado pero latia. Que pasaba.  
- Bella, como te encuentras.- Me dijo Edward con su increible voz, era la mejor melodia de un solo instrumento, me quede maravillada, pero una fración de segundo despues note su aliento contra mi cara, frio, el aroma que desprendia desestabilizo todo mi ser, era un aroma unico y estremadamente dulce y sujerente.  
Sin pensarlo me incline hacia delante para apreciarlo mejor, en ese instante percibi al reto de la familia Cullen, que miraban la escena desde la pared de la puerta.  
- Que me pasa.- Pregunte, sin entender todas las sensaciones nuebas.  
Tenia claros varios puntos, mis sentidos se parecian mucho a los de Edward estremadamente agudos, pero mi corazón latia en mi pecho, los vampiros no tenian un corazón que latiera.  
- Bella, la verdad no entiendo que te ha pasado, pero me alegro que estes bien y que seas humana.  
Esa afirmación me dolio, sin pensarlo siquiera me aleje de él, lo habia hecho a una velocidad sobre humana.  
- Creo que no soy humana, puedo escuchar los coches de la autopista, lo veo y lo huelo todo, la velocidad .....- No pude acabar estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me gustaria que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el boton verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta paguina.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.  
****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

4.- entrando en la nueva vida.

Parte de Bella:

Al moverme, lo hice a gran velocidad, al ver mi velocidad, todos se alarmaron, vi el cambió de expresión en la cara de Edward, la verdad no entendí muy bien su expresión, no parecía muy contento de que fuera como él, aunque sinceramente no lo era.  
- Como es posible Carlisle, su corazón sigue latiendo y su temperatura es humana o casi, tal vez un par de grados más alta.- Dijo él claramente preocupado.  
- No lo se hijo, Bella, como te sientes?.- Pregunto refiriéndose a mi.  
-Diferente y hambrienta.- Dije ladeando la cabeza, estaba absorta en mil cosas, realmente, estaba prestando atención a lo que hablaban, pero también a todos los movimientos y todo lo que pasaba.  
- No querrás decir sedienta.- Me dijo Emmett, por primera vez parecia serio y concentrado.  
- No, tengo ganas de comer no se, pasta quizás.- Les dije, me di cuenta que mi voz no había cambiado mucho lo que me desilusiono, pero no sonaba mal, era harmoniosa ahora que la podía escuchar mejor.

Todos me miraron sin entender nada, la verdad yo tampoco me entendía en ese momento, pero tenia claro que quería comer algo, humano, no comer a humanos.  
Finalmente Esme, asintió y se fue a la cocina, me cocino algo mientras yo estaba absorta en el vaivén de los árboles y sus hojas, el bosque con sus sonidos me tenia fascinada.  
-Bella, vamos que ya esta la comida.- Tan pronto como lo dijo yo ya estaba en la puerta y me encaminaba por el pasillo guiada por el olfato.-  
Corriendo tras de mi aparecieron Edward y Alice, que me miraban asombrados.  
- Eres más rápida que nosotros?.- Me dijo Alice asustada.  
- Que me pasa.- Pregunte triste, en ese instante , note los brazos de Edward en mi cintura, seguían siendo fríos para mi, pero a la vez calidos, me vi. rodeada por su aroma, que me altero en exceso, lo percibía más claramente.  
- Tranquila, seguro que todo tiene una explicación, yo estoy feliz sabiendo que ya no estas herida, el reto ya lo afrontaremos.- Su frase no me tranquilizaba en absoluto, pero fingí una sonrisa.  
Tenia razón pasara lo que pasara, al menos estaba viva y él seguía a mi lado, con el resto ya me aria.

Siguiendo el consejo de Edward me comí el plato de pasta, la verdad me quede con mucha hambre, aunque juraría que me había comido suficiente comida para alimentar a cuatro personas, sin inmutarse Esme me ofreció postre, de este ultimo también repetí muchas veces, más de tres creo.  
Emmett bromeo, diciendo que iba a engordar si seguía comiendo a es ritmo. Yo me sonroje profundamente, pero él tenia razón había comido más que de sobras, aun así no estaba llena del todo.  
Seguí al resto al comedor, dónde se habían ido para hablar, yo me senté con Alice en el sofá, me sentía cansada y muy absorta en mis pensamientos y en todo lo que mis sentidos captaban, Escuche cuchichear a Edward con Carlisle, pero era una conversación a medias, por lo visto también intervino Alice mostrándole una visión a Edward, que trajo ,más preguntas, sin respuesta, al no entender mucho, aparte la conversación a una pequeña parte de mi cerebro. En algún momento me dormí, resulta que aun dormía, y como antes también me movía y hablaba en sueños.  
Me despertaron unas caricias electrizantes por mi espalda.  
En cuanto abrí los ojos me encontré con los de Edward y me sonroje, eso le hizo sonreír, con una sonrisa tierna.  
Por lo que pude apreciar aun era de noche, mire a mi alrededor y vi la habitación de Edward, parecía que había pasado un tornado por ella, el sofá estaba roto y el carísimo equipo de música estaba destrozado, con mi nueva mente, llegue a la conclusión que había sido yo mientras dormía, siempre me removía en sueños y ahora que era dura......  
- Lo siento, lo arreglare y te pagare los desperfectos.- Le dije a media voz muy avergonzada, en ese instante me di cuenta que estaba sobre él acurrucada, me moví rápida para alejarme, pero el me sujeto de la muñeca y me obligo a volver junto a él eso hizo que se me acelerar el corazón.  
- Bella amor, no te preocupes por la habitación ya la arreglare.- Dijo mientras me acunaba.- Además si te vas a quedar a dormir aquí creo que tendré que hacerle algunos cambios.- Dijo mostrando una picara sonrisa.  
Siguió acunándome y me cataba mi nana, debí quedarme dormida entre sus brazos, sin duda el mejor sitio donde dormir.

- AY, Bella, te importaría.- Me dijo Edward con voz estrangulada, yo me incorpore al instante, pero me tropecé con la alfombra y caí haciendo un estruendo, no era para menos al incorporarme un poco, vi que había levantado el suelo y prácticamente había llegado al primer piso.  
Me moría de la vergüenza, al paso que iba, en un par de días les iba a dejar sin casa....

En un instante Edward estaba a mi lado, mirándome contrariado, la verdad era normal los vampiros no suelen ser torpes, yo no creo que ninguno de ellos se aya tropezado jamás, y aquí estoy yo en el suelo como siempre, de que me servia la velocidad y la fuerza, si en el PAC, no venían incluidos los reflejos y el equilibrio.  
- Te has hecho daño.- Me ha preguntado Edward, muy contrariado.  
En el umbral de la puerta he visto aparecer al reto del a familia Cullen. Carlisle se ha adelantado.  
- Que ha pasado?.- Nos ha preguntado a los dos, mirando la habitación destrozada.  
- He sido yo, lo siento.- Dije completamente sonrojada.  
- Cuando duerme se mueve mucho, y la he despertado se ha asustado y al moverse se ha tropezado con la alfombra.- Le ha dicho Edward, con cada palabra yo me encogía más y me sonrojaba aun más si era posible, a Emmett se le escapó la risa, yo lo fulmine con una mirada.  
- ¡Que!, eres el primer vampiro patoso que conozco.- Dijo excusándose.  
- Si ya estamos todos despiertos, creo que os necesitare para hacerle unas pruebas a Bella, si a ella no le importa.- Dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa dulce.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

5.- Pruebas físicas y otras no tanto.

Por parte de Bella:

-Si ya estamos todos despiertos, creo que os necesitare para hacerle unas pruebas a Bella, si a ella no le importa.- Me dijo mirándome con una dulce sonrisa.  
La verdad no me importaba en absoluto, si eso ayudaba a saber que es lo que era, adelante, que podía perder.

- No me molesta en absoluto, hacer las pruebas que prefieras, al contrario me apetece moverme, y si me caigo en el bosque no romperé nada.- Les dije mostrándoles una sonrisa.

- Si eso hermanita, mejor que destroces el bosque que nuestra casa.- Dijo Emmett, dándome un golpe muy suave en el brazo, apenas lo note, solo se que lo hizo por el movimiento.

Carlisle, propuso medir mi fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, en todas las pruebas supere a los Cullen. Era mucho más rápida que Edward, lo gane en una carrera, bueno lo gane casi antes de que él empezara a correr, era como si el fuera en bici y yo en moto, y en una de esas que coreen.

La prueba de fuerza la hice con Emmett, la verdad era mucho más fuerte que Emmett, a este le molesto mucho ese detalle.

Los reflejos los probamos en familia, hicimos algo parecido a el pillapilla( Juego donde corres huyendo de uno de los jugadores que es él que ha de atrapar al resto) la variación de este juego era que el resto me tenia que atrapar a mi, para complicarlo podían lanzarme cosas, esa parte fue divertida, antes de la prueba Emmett, Alice y Jasper, fueron a por todas las pelotas de la casa, que por cierto eran muchas, las lanzaban como verdaderos proyectiles, a grandes velocidades. Empezaron, atacando por libre, pero como eso no funcionaba a la hora, se unieron a atacar al unísono, me salvé de un buen encontronazo, impulsándome hacia el aire, al final como inevitable me alcanzaron, para mi desgracia, mi piel era casi indestructible, pero con mucha fuerza me quedaban marcas.

De pasada descubrimos, que yo no me cansaba al igual que ellos. Carlisle, probo de sacarme sangre pero no podía atravesar mi piel, era dura como la de un vampiro, pero calida y blanda como la de un humano.

Jasper planteo que talvez podíamos probar si resistía a un mordico de un vampiro. Ese comentario hizo que Edward se enfadara mucho, con su hermano.

Según Alice estaba muy sensible con todo porque tenia sed y yo seguía oliendo muy apetecible, demasiado para él, esa era una de las cosas qu no me importaria cambiar, si perdia mi olor Edward, dejaria de sentir ese quemazón en la garganta.

Una de las pruebas fue asquerosa, me dieron a beber sangre, me entraron nauseas, con solo olerla y me maree, Edward tubo que sostenerme para que no destrozada el suelo del salón. Emmett, dijo que estaba verde, riéndose de mi, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a todos.

A la hora de comer comí un montón de comida, Esme parecía encantada de poder estrenar su cocina, y practicar sus artes culinarias. La verdad la comida estaba muy buena y era elaborada. Me sentía muy mal por comérmelo todo tan deprisa, casi devoraba.

Según la teoría de Carlisle, las características nuevas de mi cuerpo, consumían mucha energía, por eso necesitaba, más comida de lo normal. Aparte de todas las pruebas fuera de lo común, me hizo una revisión completa, fuimos a su despacho, me miro la respiración, el corazón, me hizo resonancias, en fin todas las pruebas medicas. Me quede muy parada al ver el sótano de la casa de los Cullen, era como tener todo el hospital en el sótano.

En algún momento de las prueba, esa que te meten en esa cosa y no te dejan moverte, me quede dormida, ahora mi cuerpo necesitaba más descanso, note la mano de Carlisle, y después, Edward paso los brazos, bajo mi cuerpo y me alzó, como si realmente fuera liviana, se movía despacio conmigo en sus brazos.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo entre las brumas de la inconsciencia, es.

- Duerme mi bello ángel, yo vigilare tus sueños.- Dijo la voz dulce de Edward, mientras me daba un beso en el pelo, yo me removí contra su pecho, note unas calidas mantas, arroparme con cariño.

Me desperté al notar el sol tocar la piel de mi cara y había demasiada luz, con lo que estaba realmente molesta, me revolví un poco perezosa a levantarme. En ese momento me di cuenta que seguía entre los brazos de Edward, había dormido en sus brazos.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

6-. Te amo.

Por parte de Bella:

El día siguiente, también lo pase entre prueba y prueba, casi sin darme cuenta ya era de noche, el resto de los ocupantes de la casa, no parecía dispuestos a dejar sus quehaceres, pero a mi se me cerraban los ojos, mientras estaba en el sofá con Alice y Emmett, viendo una película, de esas con coche muy rápidos.

- Bella, creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir.- Dijo Alice a mi lado, y compuso una sonrisa, que no supe identificar, el resto también aparecían expectantes, no le preste mayor atención al asunto.

Edward me acompaño a su cuarto, también tenia una actitud rara, expectante, cuando entre lo descubrí, en el centro de su cuarto había una cama de matrimonió enorme, con las sabanas doradas y el cabezal de hierro pintado en negro.

- Y esto..- le dije extrañada, y yo que le empezaba a coger el gusto a dormir en sus brazos.

- Pensamos que aquí estarías más cómoda, además es muy resistente.- Esto ultimo lo dijo con picardía, de pronto me copio por la cintura y no se muy bien como acabamos sobre la cama, ni en el mejor de mis sueños, podía imaginar algo así, Edward apoyado sobre mi, y los dos en una cama, ahora no tenia escusa yo era dura y resistente como él.

Me beso como nunca lo había hecho, con pasión, no estaba siendo cuidadoso conmigo, ya no hacia falta, y como siempre le rodee el cuello con mis manos, y lo aferre a mi, podía sentir todo su cuerpo, cuando nos dimos un tiempo para respirar, los dos teníamos la respiración trabajosa y superficial, mi corazón iba a mil, él de improvisó apoyo una mano sobre mi corazón y sonrió.

- Es el mejor sonido del mundo, me alegro de no haberlo perdido.- Dijo mientras, deslizaba las manos por mis caderas, con deliberada lentitud, mientras nuestras bocas se debatían, en una pequeña lucha, note el sabor agridulce de su ponzoña, que llenaba mi boca, él se aparto, al hacerlo, lo mire haciendo una mueca infantil.

- Creo que es hora de dormir, señorita.- Me ha dicho mientras me arropaba y me pasaba el brazo con dulzura.

- ¿Porque tengo que dormir?.- Le he preguntado, él ha puesto esa cara de" por que tu descansas, cielo".- Ya no me quieres porque soy un bicho raro.- Le he dicho con un pechero y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, en principio estaba fingiendo, pero me he dado cuenta que es una realidad, soy un monstruo porque él se iba a atar a mi que ni siquiera sabia si era inmortal, y si resulta que iba a morir quien era yo para atarlo a él, mi precioso ángel. O quizás, se había dado cuenta que ya no me quería, que no debía de haber vuelto conmigo.

Edward, me miro sorprendido por mi reacción, me abrazo intentando contener mis lagrimas, pero como soy más fuerte que él me he alejado de sus brazos, cosa que no había hecho nunca.

- Bella, amor,¿ por que dices eso?, yo te amo.- Me he dicho mientras se ha incorporado sobre sus rodillas y me ha atraido a sus brazos.- Bella, mi dulce y sensible Bella, tu no eres un bicho raro.

- Tu no me quieres, por eso no me tocas, desde que cambié no te acercas a mi.- Le he dicho entre lagrimas, escondiéndome en su pecho.

Él me separo de su pecho, paso una de sus manos gélidas bajo mi mentón, con los pulgares me ha quitado las lagrimas de las mejillas, se ha inclinado y me ha besado, con dulzura.

- Bella, yo pensaba que necesitabas tiempo para adaptarte a todo lo nuevo, pero yo te amo más que a nada y te deseo como siempre.- Me ha dicho besándome, se ha alejado de mis labios pero no ha abandonado mi piel, ha bajado por mi mentón dejando un recorrido de besos, y se ha quedado en hueco de mi cuello.- Además, ya poco me queda para chantajearte, ya eres inmortal, y mi prometida, creo que es hora de que pague mi parte del trato, siento que sea tarde.- Me ha dicho mientras me tiraba en la cama con dulzura, él se ha tumbado encima de mi, entre mis piernas y me ha besado.

Sin dejarme tiempo a respirar, sus manos que ya se encontraban, en mis caderas, al poco tiempo, sus manos se han colado bajo mi camiseta, se me ha escapado un gemido, que ha quedado ahogado en su boca, él ha sonreído contra la mía, y ha seguido explorando a placer, yo también me he tomado esa libertad, sin cuidado y con violencia me he desecho de su camisa, arrancándosela de la piel, para poder contemplar su torso desnudo, todo un festín de los dioses.

Él por su parte ya me había despojado de mi playera, solo me quedaba un sujetador deportivo, que tampoco duro mucho en su sitio, pues sus manos exigentes lo hicieron pedazos, para apoderarse de mis pecho, con su boca ya recorría mi cuerpo, provocándome miles de gemidos de placer.

Que parecían gustarle, porque incentivaba sus caricias, al ritmo que aumentaban mis gemidos, le clave las uñas en la espalda él gimió en respuesta, con una mano me deleitaba en recorrer su cuerpo, llegue a sus pantalones, me deshice de su cinturón. Edward, no me dejo continuar, cogio mis manos con una de las suyas y me las sostuvo sobre mi cabeza.

- Más despacio señorita, que aun no he disfrutado de ti.- Dijo, mientras se inclinaba sobre mi para besarme.

Después su deliciosa boca recorría la vasta extensión de mi estomago, bajando cada vez más, me estremecí de placer y su boca seguía bajando, deleitándome con su frío roce, con su húmeda lengua. Ha besado mi ombligo, en su avancé se a encontrado con mis pantalones, se ha incorporado con una sonrisa picara.

Se ha apartado de mi y se ha desecho de ellos y de los suyos. Seguía reteniendo mis manos ahora sobre mi abdomen, se ha movido como un felino acechando su presa. Ha jugado con mis bragas, con la mano libre, mientras besaba el interior de mis muslos, se ha apoyado ay.

- Te amo Bella.- Me ha dicho con voz muy ronca, por el placer.

Después de decir esto, se ha desecho de mis bragas con sus dientes, provocándome gemidos, me ha mirado con deseo y a besado la parte de mi que más lo deseaba, mientras lo hacia yo me removía entre gemidos, me ha penetrado con sus dedos, mientras me torturaba con la boca. No se ha detenido hasta hacerme llegar al clímax varias veces seguidas.

Ha liberado mis manos, le cogi la cara entre mis manos y lo atraje a mi labios, lo he besado con toda la pasión que tenia.

- Edward, tenecesitoo dentro.- Le dije casi sin voz.

Él se deshizo de esos boxers, y se ha posicionado sobre mi.

- Estas segura mi amor.- Me pregunto dulcemente, yo asentí frenética notándolo en mi entrada, palpitante.- Si te duele me harás parar.- Prosiguió, eso acabo con mi paciencia, lo volteé, para que él quedara sobre la cama y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, introduciéndolo en mi centímetro a centímetro. No se de donde saque la determinación para hacer algo tan atrevido.

Él gemía bajo mis movimientos deliberadamente lentos, tenia los ojos cerrados, con fuerza y respiraba muy trabajoso, se estiraba tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo lo que me daba todo un espectáculo.

Me incito con sus manos a moverme más sobre, tenia una mano en mis caderas otra atormentaba mi sensible pecho, los dos gemíamos presos del frenesí. Él decidió tomar las riendas de nuevo y volvió a dejarme sobre el colchón, donde Edward aumento el ritmo de sus envites, mi cuerpo era preso de la pasión que él me proporcionaba, él llego al clímax yéndose dentro de mi, continuo moviéndose, y en una par de segundos yo lo seguí al paraíso.

Yo era la única que estaba sudada y acalorada, él solo tenia dificultad al respirar.

Aquella noche nos amamos dos veces más, mientras nos deciamos palabras dulces de amor.

Me desperté con su dulce aroma, tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, de mármol, que ahora brillaba como un millón de diamantes, a causa del sol que entraba por el ventanal, note sus dedos acariciando mi espalda desnuda, era una sensación....  
Estaba en el cielo.

Por parte de Edward:

Estaba tumbado en la cama nueva de mi habitación y Bella dormía pegada a mi , estaba preciosa, y era tan calida, estaba tentado despertarla para volver a besarla y disfrutar de ella más rato, pero ayer se agoto mucho, creo que me excedí, ella aun esta acostumbrándose, y yo me dejo llevar por la pasión, pero no me arrepiento.  
Note como se le aceleraba el corazón y la respiración, se estaba despertando, me intrigaba saber como se encontraría, y su estado de animo. Espero no haberla lastimado, aunque era difícil era más dura y resistente que yo, creo que él que llevaba las marcas de la noche pasada era yo.  
Se movió y murmuro algo que no entendí, unos rallos de sol se colaron por el ventanal y mi piel brillo como ya era habitual, la de Bella, también lo hacia pero en menor medida, para los humanos no seria perceptible, pero estaba preciosa. Ella me miro anonadada, la vi mirar las diferencias entre nosotros y se entristeció, yo me apoyé en la cama y la bese, lo hice con la intención de que se olvidara de todo, y funciono, al separarme para dejarle respirar, ella empezó a ponerse roja, se encogió un poco sobre si misma, y se tapo con las mantas vergonzosa; ayer no parecía tan tímida.

Supe en lo que pensaba sin necesidad de leer su mente, recordaba lo que paso anoche, yo le sonreí con picardía, ella se sonrojo más si era posible, pero estaba preciosa, no pude resistir la tentación de acariciarla.

- Buenos días mi Bella durmiente.- Le dije, sonriendo, la verdad estaba feliz como nunca.

- Buenos días.- Se estiro un poco mientras lo decía.  
Escuche su estomago, en ese instante, se encogió sobre si misma y se sonrojo completamente.

- Hora de desayunar.- Me burle.

Ella asintió y se desplazo para un lado, supuse que buscaría su ropa, y me puse la mía, cuando me estaba poniendo la camisa recordé el incidente de ayer con su ropa, me giré y me la encontré de cara.

- No tengo ropa.- Sonreí y salí a buscar algo, en el mueble del pasillo me encontré con dos pilas de ropa, en ellas sentí el perfume de Alice, las dejaría para Bella, entre con ellas y las deje en la cama.

- Te hago el desayuno, mientras tu te vistes y esas cosas.- Le dije, salí a la cocina, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que comió ayer, pensé en hacer mucho desayuno, mientras lo hacia, escuchaba a Bella, se estaba dando una ducha, incluso a esa distancia, percibía su aroma mezclándose con el agua.

Me costo refrenarme para no ir y interrumpir su baño, en la nevera me encontré una nota de Esme, había salido para hacer la compra, en veinte o veinticinco minutos estaba frente a mi, llevaba el pelo húmedo, se había puesto unos vaqueros una camisa y una sudadera de chándal, estaba preciosa.

- Tanto.- Me hizo sonreír que se asombrara, ayer comió y ceno por cinco.

- Si, parece que tu metabolismo ha cambiado, comes mucho, quizás sea que tus nuevas habilidades consumen mucha energía.- Es una teoría de Carlisle, le dije intentando no parecer preocupado, pero la verdad lo estaba.

- Donde están todos?.- Pregunto mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desayunar.

- En clase, y Esme y Carlisle están fuera.- Le conteste.

Como ya había pasado antes se comió una cantidad desmedida de comida, termino y deje los platos en el fregadero, después de ver la cara de felicidad de Esme ayer mientras limpiaba la cocina, que nunca utilizábamos, pensé que le gustaría hacerlo a ella, al abrir la puerta Bella la rompió, porque ejerció demasiada fuerza.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta.- Dijo muy afligida, la verdad es que no tenia mucho control sobre su cuerpo, al vestirme había podido comprobar que tenia marcas de sus golpes, y me dolía algo el cuerpo.

- No te preocupes, que te parece si salimos a pasear al bosque.- Le dije, allí podríamos practicar un poco de control.  
La verdad, mientra íbamos para adentrarnos al bosque, se tropezó cuatro veces, destrozando un montón de árboles, y acabo algo sucia y llena de barro hojas. En un claro alejado le propuse ejercicios de coordinación y delicadeza, en principio, no conseguimos grandes progresos, pero para el final de la tarde, ya era capaz de recoger flores sin destrozarlas.  
Yendo de vuelta a casa, se entretuvo en hacer piruetas, la verdad se la veía tan cómoda y encantada, que me uní a sus juegos.

En casa nos esperaban todos, Alice, se llevó a Bella al baño, Esme le preparaba la comida, Carlisle, seguía preocupado por Bella, no sabia como iba a evoluciona, era un caso excepcional, la verdad ella me preocupaba mucho era tan diferente a nosotros, no teníamos constancia de ningún caso como ella, era única, había muchas incógnitas por resolver.

Jasper se acerco, sin pensar en nada.  
- Alice me ha dicho que preparemos el escenario para la visita de Charlie, Bella querrá solucionar el tema de su padre.

- Si ese era uno de los puntos de mi lista, el otro son los lobos, cuando vendrá.

- Ha dicho que en un par de horas.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

**********************************************************Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habeis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendran la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los proximos capitulos. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

************************************************************

**7.- El tratado.**

Por parte de Bella:

Después del día que he pasado con Edwad, intentando enseñarme a ser vampiro, más bien a ser delicada con las cosas más fragiles que yo, y ahora eso es casi todo.

Al entrar Alice ya me esperaba, me ha cojido del brazó y me ha arrasttrado al baño.  
- Alice, se puede saber para que quieres que huela a macedonia de frutas y flores.- Le dije, algo molesta, estaba enperrada en ponerme todo tipo de cremas y potingues.  
- Son buenos para la piel.- Me dijo simplemente.  
- Si, pero me dan hambre.- Ella se quedo callada y sonrrio.  
- ¡Oh! Lo siento tu nuevo olfato lo olvide.- Dijo distraida.- Los chicos estan preparando el escenario para la visita de Charlie, tendremos que llamarlo pronto.  
- Que visita?.- Le pregunte.  
- Bella tu no quieres recuperar tu vida, pues tendras que ver a tu padre, le puedes decir que ya estas consciente, se alegrara estaba realmente preocupado por ti.  
Lo medite la verdad, ya lo habia pensado, era hora de volver al mundo real, tenia que ver a mi padre, no creo que hubiera problemas, aparentemente no habia cambiado, no cambios que los ojos humanos pudieran notar.  
Deje que Alice me preparara para el teatro, llame a Charlie desde la habitación de Alice y Jasper, la verdad parecia muy alibiado y contento por escuchar mi voz, también llame a Renee, que lloro de emoción, y me hizo llorar a mi, tube casi que firmarle una declaración jurada ante notario, para que creiera que me encontraba bien, prometi visitrla en las siguientes vacaciones.

Otra diferencia yo lloraba, que diferente era a un vampiro, tantas diferencias enpezaban a alarmarme, en que me habria convertido.  
Distraida en estos pensamientos, baje a la cocina y comi de la deliciosa comida que habia preparado Esme y por lo visto Rosali, que me miraban esperando mi veredicto.

- Delicioso, de verdad, todo buenisimo, creo que se porque como tanto, es que cocinais demasiado bien, seguro que engordo.- Les dije medio en broma, la verdad no estaba segura de si podia engordar de verdad.  
Mientras cabilaba, note unos brazos que me rodeaban la cintura, de la sorpresa, me movi muy brusco y tire un plato al suelo.

- Lo siento me disulpe de inmediato y lo recoji.- Todos los vampiros de la sala me miraron y se les escaparon unas carcajadas.

- No te preocupes Bella, no eres la primera que rompe la bajilla.- Me dijo Edward a mi lado.  
Me perdi en sus ojos, de un ambar intenso, se podria decir que en estado liquido.

- Se hace tarde, Edward, Bella, Charlie no tardara en llagar.- Nos dijo Alice, debolviendonos al mundo real.

Me sente en la camilla, mi conectaron al volter, uno tubos, un falso cateter, y más cosas, con el maquillaje y las vendas que me habia puesto Alice, parecia una que realmente me estubiera reccuperando.  
Charlie, estaba al legar ya podia oir su coche.

- Seguro que no pasara nada.- Les pregunte, Edward que estaba a mi lado me sonrrio y nego con la cabeza.  
- No prebeo incidentes.- Me dijo Alice, tambien sonrriente.

La verdad es que no paso nada, no senti sed de su sangre ni nada, solo me alegraba de ver a mi padre, él se veia tan aliviado de verme bien. Pase una hora en su compañía de lo más normal, estaba tan feliz de poder ser normal ante él, en una hora, Carlisle, le dijo a Charlie, que era mejor dejarme descansar, y que no se preocupara que en un par de semanas me tenia en casa de nuevo, se fue a regañadientes, pero sonrriente y me prometió que mañana volveria.

Estaba contenta de no haber perdido a Charlie ni a Renee, como conservaba muchos ragos humanos, podria volver con ellos. Eso me hizo pensar en otra persona a la que estaba muy unida a Jacob, mi Jacob, lo ultimo que recuerdo de él es nuestro beso, que demostraba, que yo lo amaba, y era una verdad immutable, yo lo amaba mucho, lo hechaba en falta.

Fui arriba a la habitación de Edward a quitarme el pijama y ponerme algó  
más comodo, me quede sentada mirando la habitación, Edward entro y sin mediar palabra me abrazo y me beso, me cojio por sorpresa, eran los mismos besos que la otra noche, besos de verdad.  
- A que viene este ataque?.- Le pregunte contra sus labios.  
- Lo necesitaba.- Me dijo mientras se separaba de mi y se sentaba a mi lado.  
- Mierda, esta noche no.- Dijo Edward a mi lado que se incorporo, llebandome con él.  
Alice estaba ya esperandonos, en el centro de salon.  
- Tendremos visita esta noche, viene la manada.- Todos se tensaron, que problema habia.  
- Le dijimos a Jacob que te habia mordido, supongo que ellos viene para atacarnos o hablar, no se, tendremos que mirar de afrontar la situación intentando no llegar a una pelea.- Dijo muy preocupado al respecto. Pero a mi no me importaba la posibilidad de pelear, Jake, pensaba que yo era un vampiro, me odiaria, no eso no, pero yo no era un vampiro, al menos no uno al uso, era una humana, rara. En que estoy pensando me voy a casar con Edwad, es mejor que me odie, que se olvide de mi,, yo lo seguire amando en secreto.

- Facil, que vean a Bella, no parece un vampiro, en si ni lo es ¡no!.- Dijo Rosali, Emmet le propino un codazo  
Pero tenia razón, si Edward me habia mordido, pero yo no me habia convertido en un vampiro.  
Si con eso evitaba un enfrentamiento, al menos serviria, no ser un vampiro la verdad, le enpezaba a encontrar las ventajas.

Parte de Jacob:

Hace ya unos tres dias, que ese me dijo que habia mordido a Bella, ya debe de ser un monstruo como él. Estoy aqui tirado en la playa lamentandome, por haber dejado a Bella, allí, ya no me quedaba nada estaba solo, la habia perdido a ella la razón de mi pequeño mundo.

La manada y el consejo se habian reunido, yo no habia asistido a ninguna de las reuniones, me daba igual que decisión tomaran yo, ya lo habia perdido todo. Aunque quizas me gustaria porder matar a ese monstruo, pero tendria que verla, seria tan diferente a cuando era humana, me pareceria un monstruo, la atacaria, no seguramente no, en algun punto seria Bella, mi Bella, aun siendo un monstruo no podria hacerle daño, la amo demasiado. Mira la ironia, ahora que por sin aconsigo que ella se de cuenta de que me ama, él se las ingenia para apartarla definitivamente de mi.

Alguien trotaba por la playa, me jire, era Quil. Seguramente venia a buscarme ya era casi e noche, que habrian decidido, atacar si venian a buscarme.

Entre en fase, mis dudas eran ciertas estabamos en guerra.  
Según Sam, Quil, Embri y yo nos encagariamos de Emmet y Jasper, los más amedrentadores, la prebeia como una gerra inutil eran mucho y fuertes, además contaban con una neofita sedienta de sangre, con una fuerza superior a la de los vampiros.

No pense en nada haria mi trabajo y punto, por más que me doliera hacerlo.  
Sin pensar segui al resto de la manada al ataque de la casa de los vampiros.  
Estaban todos fuera, todos frenamos en seco, nos esperaban tranquilos y no estaban preparados para atacar, sin poder evitarlo la busque con la mirada, no pude evitarlo, mucho me dijeron que no lo hiciera, pero no pude hacerles caso.

Me sorprendio lo que vi, no parecia diferente, solo estaba recuperada.  
Que pasaba era ella, sana y sonrrojada, un segundo asonrrojada, toda la manada reparo en ese pensamiento mio, escuche el latido de su corazón, un poco más rapido que el de un humano, pero un corrazón, me adelante dejandome a la vista y olfatee, olia a Bella, pero no como antes, pero no era el olor de un vampiro de eso estaba seguro.

Habia desequilibrado, la posición y Sam me reprendio por ello, aunque él también se preguntaba que habia pasado.  
- Hola amigos.- Dijo el doctor  
Sam pregunto por Bella, diciendole lo que ese me dijo a mi.  
- Si le mordi para que sobreviviera, pero algó no fue bien, creemos que se debe a la sangre de Jacob, ella ahora no es humana, pero tampoco es un vampiro.

Me removi inquieto, que queria decir eso, que le habia pasado a Bella estaria bien, todos se preguntaban lo mismo. Me acerque a Bella y vi como sus ojos me seguian, queria venir a mi encuentro pero él la tenia cojida de la mano, me sonrreia, era ella, no la habia perdido, seguia siendo ella, no pude contener la felicidad y me acerque más a ella, en los dos grupos se tensaron y se pusieron a la defensiva.

Bella se dejo ir de mano y se fue del lado de él, y se adelato para esta conmigo.  
- Hola Jacob,¿Como te encuentras?.- Me dijo, definitibamente era ella, le dedique una gran sonrrisa lobuna y un ladrido suabe, me acerque más a ella, pero de pronto su cara cambió y salio pitando en direción al bosque, a una velocidad sorprendente, corria más rapido que un vampiro.

No lo entendia que pasaba, en el mismo segundo él la siguio intentando pararla, parecia asombrado de su reación, yo tambien los segui. Por lo que pude escuchar, el resto de los vampiros y la manada también lo hacian.

Los encontre, él la habia atrapado y la tenia cojida con fuerza.  
- Jacob alejate es peligroso.- Me dijo él, no entiendo por que le hice caso.  
- Bella, que te pasa, tranquilizate.- Le dijo él, mirandola preocupado, ella se retorcia en sus brazos intentando salir.  
- Tengo sed.- Dijo ella con las mandibulas apretadas, sus ojos eran más oscuros  
Él se tenso, y hizo más fuerza para sujetarla, por momentos parecia que se iba a ir de sus brazos. Me pregunte que le pasaba, pero lo cierto es que el vampiro tenia problemas para contener a Bella.  
-Alice traele chocolate para dormir.- Dijo él, la aludida desaparecio en el bosque y volvio en unos minutos, le tendio un baso que contenia, chocolate, le iba a dar chocolate de verdad.

Para obligarla a tomar tubo que contar con la ayuda de Emmett y Jasper, que la sujetaron fuerte. Él le dio el chocolate mientras la sujetaba, ella se rindio y se lo tomo, antes de acabarse el baso ya apensa se remobia en sus brazos.  
- Lo siento Jacob- Dijo con una lagrima, no entendia porque se disculpaba, él la abrazo y mecio hasta que su respiración se relajo del todo, se habia dormido, estaba muy confindido, corria como un vampiro, era fuerte, le latia el corazón, se sonrrojaba, lloraba y dormia.  
Que le pasaba a Bella, estaba bien, en que se habia combertido era peligrosa, tenia mil preguntas, que hacer..

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	8. Chapter 8

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

************************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

************************************************************

8.-La bella durmiente.

Por parte de Edward:

Bella estaba entre mis brazos, se removía inquieta intentando atacar a Jacob, estaba sedienta, pero no quería hacerle daño a él, la sujete como pude, era más fuerte que yo, le pedí a Alice chocolate, con muchos calmantes Emmett y Jasper me ayudaban a controlarla, Emmett le sujetaba las manos y Jasper las piernas, aun siendo tres, creo que si hubiera hecho fuerza nos hubiera apartado.

- Alice tráele chocolate para dormir.- Le dije en su mente vi. que sabia a que me refería. Corrió y estuvo de vuelta en un par de minutos, le tendí el chocolate liquido a Bella, que se lo tomo muy desplació, cuando ya se había tomado medio baso, apenas se movía entre mis brazos, se estaba relajando, en un par de minutos más su cabeza se quedo apoyada en mi hombro, se estaba durmiendo, me relaje un poco, prefería que durmiera tranquila a que hiciera algo de lo que se culparía toda su vida o eternidad.

Me incorporé con ella en brazos, dormida profundamente, a causa de las drogas. Todos los allí presentes estaban alterados y confusos, los lobos no entendían que le pasaba a bella, mi familia estaba nerviosa por la reacción de los lobos, y Jacob que era un hervidero de preguntas.

- Creo que será mejor que llevé a Bella a casa.- Dije para todos.- Después podemos hablar.- También lo decía para todos, con los lobos tendríamos cosas que aclarar, y debía hablar con Carlisle, que Bella se sintiera sedienta de Jacob era raro, además ella no tenia ni ponzoña, cada día que pasaba, descubría cosas nuevas, de mi nueva Bella. Me adelante y deje a Bella en la cama, tumbada, esperaba que no se moviera, sino destrozaría la casa, a Esme no le molestaría, pero ella se avergonzaba de romper cosas. Me aleje de ella, aunque no quería, verla en la cama me hizo recordar la noche pasada, y sonreí, la había hecho mía. Baje y me encontré a mi familia frente a los lobos, que tenían muchas preguntas.

- Todos tenemos muchas preguntas, la verdad es que respecto a Bella todo son preguntas, la mayoría ni siquiera nosotros sabemos la respuesta.- Le dije, era verdad, la verdad más dolorosa, la incertidumbre respecto a Bella, estaba bien por ahora, pero eso podía cambiar.

~ ¿Es peligrosa para los humanos?~ Pregunto Sam.

- No ya ha estado con Charlie, no tiene ponzoña y no bebe sangre, se alimenta de comida humana, en cantidades similares a las que consumís vosotros.- Le aclare.

~¿Mortal o inmortal?~ Pregunto, buena pregunta no tenia una respuesta.

- No lo sabemos, tiene la piel dura no se le puede herir como a nosotros, pero calida y blanda como la de una humana, pero es resistente como los vampiros, no se si su vida es inmortal, como comprenderéis, no lo voy a comprobar.

Por parte de Jacob:

La conversación sobre Bella continuo, pero lo único que yo sabia es que ella, de una forma extraña conservaba la humanidad, ahora era lo bastante especial para codearse con mi mundo, aunque eso también valía para el mundo de su sanguijuela. En que podría haber afectado mi sangre, era como si ahora mezclase a los míos a ellos y ella, todo en un cuerpo. Seguí pensando, mientras él intentaba responder todas las preguntas de Sam, que ya había dictaminado que si no era peligrosa para los humanos, tenia derecho a vivir, además se sentía en parte responsable de su estado, era culpa de la sangre de un lobo que fuera así. De mi sangre eso me recordó lo que había pasado hace un momento, ella huía de mi, Sam capto mi linia de pensamiento y pregunto.

~~ ¿Por que huya de Jacob?~~ Vi la cara de él, cambia era un tema peliagudo.

- Ella siente sed de su sangre, creemos que es por que la tiene corriendo por el organismo, pero los mantendremos alejados. - Eso me dolió como que me mantendría alejado de Bella, mi Bella, pensé en nuestro beso la conversación, ella ahora que por fin lo entendía, había aceptado que me amaba.

~~ No me mantendré alejado, para que te la quedes tu ~~ Pensé muy fuerte, sabia que él me escucharía.

Él se giró, y me miro directo a los ojos.

- Tu mismo es tu sangre, no la mía, y como ya te dije si es ella la que quiere, no se lo prohibiré, pero si eres tu te dejare hecho una preciosa alfombra.- Me dijo, él resto de su familia lo miro asombrados.

~~No te preocupes es cosa mía y de Bella claro~~

- Supongo, tu sabrás.- Alguna otra pregunta.- Dijo para Sam, el no tenia más preguntas, ya sabia lo suficiente. ~~Solo una cosa, tiene prohibida la entrada a nuestro territorio, no la consideramos peligrosa pero por seguridad~~

~~Queeeee, eso por que~~

~~Es peligrosa, sobre todo para ti, deberías dejarla con ellos, es su sitio ahora hermano~~

~~Eso lo decidiré yo hermano, que ella no pueda venir no quiere decir que yo no pueda ir a su casa, Sam métete en tus asuntos~~

Le dije mientras me retiraba de vuelta a la Push, con el resto de la manada. Por parte de Edward:

El estupido chucho, no se iba a rendir, pero yo tampoco y ahora Bella era toda para mi, por no hablar de que Bella, no se acercaría a Jacob, si este estaba en peligro, me dedique a pensar en Bella, mi dulce Bella.

-Carlisle, podemos hablar?.- Le pregunte a mi padre, fue para su despacho, como siempre que quería tratar temas delicados.

- Si la verdad yo también tengo cosas que comentarte.- Me dijo sentado al otro lado de su mesa.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo escuchaba atentó a Bella, que seguía dormida y inmóvil, en la cama.

- ¿ Crees que cambiara, es inmortal, estará bien?- Le pregunte, pude leer las dudas que le provocaban todas mis preguntas.

- No lo se, Bella es diferente y única, no se que puede pasar de verdad, lo siento hijo, no puedo decirte nada a ciencia cierta.

- Gracias de todas formas.- Le dije a Carlisle, sabia que el también estaba muy preocupado por Bella, no sabíamos nada sobre lo que era ahora. ………………………………………………............................................................... Han pasado dos días, cincuenta horas y Bella sigue dormida, desde que tomo el chocolate, no se ha movido ni un centímetro de donde la deje, en estas horas me he vuelto loco de ansiedad y angustia, también he vuelto a mi familia del mismo estado, no soy capaz de apartar mis ojos de ella, que le puede pasar, quizás sean los calmantes en su nuevo organismo, pero no parecía encontrarse mal. Solo dormía tranquila....

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

************************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

************************************************************

9.- Despertar.

Por parte de Bella:

Me sentía muy cansada, y a la vez alerta, notaba la mano de Edward, supuse, que tomaba una de las mías, me dolía todo como si me hubieran propinado una paliza, por no hablar de la cabeza que me iba a estallar. No te como entraba Alice, era su aroma, seguía teniendo los sentidos muy agudos en realidad, sabia donde estaban todos.  
Incluso pude oír la conversación de Charlie, con Carlisle, por el móvil, le explicaba que seguía delicada, pero que tenia esperanzas de que eso cambiara.

Baya ya era de día y yo seguía durmiendo, era extraño.  
Intente ponerme en pie, o moverme, pero no era capaz

- Como sigue?-Le pregunto Alice a Edward, raro ella lo solía saber todo, pero su voz sonaba preocupada, que raro pensé por un par de horas que duerma de más, tanto escándalo.

- Si no se mueve ni un centímetro, ves algo?- Le pregunto esperanzado, su voz sonaba desesperada.  
- No la veo bien, desde que cambio, no la veo como antes esta borrosa y poco clara.  
-No creo que le pase nada, ya veras como mejora.- Dijo ella para animarle.  
Intente por todos los medios moverme, para que ellos supieran que me encontraba bien, no bien pero viva. Mis intentos no servían de nada, espere a poder moverme  
Él seguía conmigo, me acariciaba la cara, de vez en cuando me apartaba el pelo, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero en un momento pude abrir los ojos.  
Edward me miraba muy feliz, le dedique una media sonrisa, pero volvía cerrar los ojos demasiada luz, me dolía la cabeza.  
- ¿Que tal te encuentras?- Me pregunto angustiado.  
El resto de la casa ya sabia que me había despertado y se movían, hacían demasiado ruido  
- Basta- Grite, desesperada, por que todo se volviera tranquilo, me dolía la cabeza, como nunca, incluso mis latidos, me atormentaban.  
- Que pasa Bella, mi amor.  
- Ay demasiado mi cabeza- Me queje lastimeramente, tapándome los oídos  
- Te duele la cabeza- Me pregunto extrañado.  
-En realidad todo el cuerpo, pero la cabeza me va a estallar, ay demasiado ruido, luz, olores….- No pude acabar de hablar más.  
Carlisle entro, lo había oído todo.  
- Bella, crees que podrías moverte, te llevaré aun sitio donde no se escucha nada.  
La verdad si podía moverme, pero me costaba, con la ayuda de los dos, me llevaron a una sala, era como una urna muy rara.  
-Un tanque de aislamiento sensorial, eso te calmara, en un par de horas vendré a ver que tal estas.  
-No me puedes dar nada, para que deje de dolerme.  
Le dije mientras Edward me sostenía con sumo cuidado.  
-No lo siento, pero no se que efectos pueden tener en ti las medicinas humanas, podría ser que te encontraras así a causa de los calmantes, prefiero no arriesgarme

Me metí en la urna, que estaba llena de agua, quede cubierta por el agua, eso ayudo a amortiguar los sonidos, cuando cerro la puerta, todo quedo a oscuras, era verdad allí no escuchaba nada, si no me esforzaba, me relaje y deje que el dolor me fuera abandonando, creo que estuve más de una hora, me relaje escuchando el sonido de mi corazón y mi respiración.  
Abrieron la puerta de la urna, me asaltó todo de golpe, pero me concentre en mi corazón, era Edward el que la había abierto.  
- Que tal te encuentras ¿mejor?- Pregunto esperanzado, la verdad era que si, ya no me dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo seguía estando dolorido, pero era soportable.  
- Si, mucho mejor- Le dije incorporándome, estaba empapada.  
-Te dejo para que te seques y eso ¿ Crees que podrás?  
- Si creo que seré capaz, gracias.- Tomando su mano , como cortesía par ayudarme salir, todo un paripé, era totalmente capaz de hacerlo sola.  
Se alejo de mi después de darme un apretón en la mano, me puse la ropa que me había dado, me seque un poco el pelo, y subí.  
Tenia mucho apetito, y un olor de comida, prominente de la cocina llamo mi atención, el olor a comida se mezclaba con el de Alice y Esme.  
- Hola Bella ¿Te apetece comer?- Me dijo Esme, mientras Alice me sonreía contenta.  
- Si gracias, estoy famélica- Las dos se rieron de mi expresión.  
Comí mucho todo lo que me pusieron delante, pero aun quería algo más tenia sed una sensación extraña.  
- Que pasa Bella, ¿Si quieres más dilo?- Me dijo Edward a mi espalda.  
-creo que tengo sed,- le dije cambiando de tema- cuanto he dormido para que tuvierais que excusarme con Charlie.  
-Más de dos días seguidos, no te movías- Dijo preocupado- Si quieres vamos de caza-  
- ¡Caza! -Quizás era eso lo que necesitaba sangre, además podía ver a Edward cazar.- Vale.- Dije, sin preocuparme mucho.  
Todos fuimos a cazar juntos, era la primera vez que yo podía ir con ellos, estaba muy ilusionada.  
Se alejaron a perseguir sus presas, yo me quede con Edward, que cazo un par de alces, la verdad era un espectáculo verlo cazar era el ejemplar mejor dotado y el más elegante cazador, el olor a sangre me revolvió el estomago, me aparte de mi posición estática, Edward se giro y capto mi olor, en menos de un segundo estaba junto a mi.  
- Sabes que hueles muy bien Bella- Me dijo al oído, con la voz más sensual que nunca.  
- No debería haberte traído.- Mientras lo decía me estampó contra un árbol, me tenia sujetas las muñecas y su cuerpo pegado al mío, la verdad no hubiera tenido problemas en salir de donde me tenia, pero la verdad lo estaba disfrutando, esta era la bestia que Edward jamás me dejaba ver, y era una parte de él más demandante y brusca, pero a la vez muy sexy.  
- Eres muy tentadora- Dijo besándome, con mucha fiereza, bajo sus labios por mi cara hasta llegar al cuello, me beso y lamió sobre la yugular, sentí sus dientes jugueteando con mi piel, me sujeto más fuerte y intento morderme, pero no lo conseguía, era extraño debería haberlo detenido pero me gustaba y de que manera.  
Lo intento con fuerza pero no consiguió dañar mi piel , lo que era extraño, pues los dientes de vampiro eran capaces de traspasar la piel de un vampiro.  
Me quede en blanco, note como una sed infinita me invadía, si saber como fui yo la que aprisionaba a Edward contra el suelo, y le mordí, yo si que le desgarre la carne y note su sangre contra la lengua, era deliciosa, el mejor de los manjares, tenia ese cierto sabor a su ponzoña, él mismo que percibía cuando nos besábamos.  
- Bella- Dijo él que intentaba sacarme de encima, parecía sorprendido confuso.  
Le lamí la herida para cerrarla, y me aleje muy avergonzada.  
- Lo siento, no se que me ha pasado- Le dije entre susurros- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Si, no me duele, solo ha sido la sorpresa, ven aquí bella, ya ha pasado, no te preocupes.

Por parte de Edward:

Después de comer Bella, seguía inquieta como si quisiera más, la verdad había comido más que ningún otro día, pero era de esperar, llevaba, dos días dormida.  
- Que pasa Bella, ¿Si quieres más dilo?- Le dije, para animarla, sabia que Bella, se sentía mal por su nuevo apetito.  
-creo que tengo sed,- Dijo como si nada, yo y el resto de mi familia, entendimos a que se refería, tenia sed de sangre, añadió cambiando de tema- cuanto he dormido para que tuvierais que excusarme con Charlie.  
-Más de dos días seguidos, no te movías- Dije preocupado, la verdad aun no se me había pasado el susto, más tarde le pediría a Carlisle, que la revisará- Si quieres vamos de caza- Le dije lo más tranquilo que pude aparentar.  
Ella acepto entusiasmada, siempre he sabido que quería vernos cazar, parecía que era algo que le fascinaba. Alice la cogió y la llevó a su habitación para ponerle algo más cómodo para cazar.

- Carlisle, crees que lo que necesita es sangre, ya viste que no la quiso probar la ultima vez.- Le dije a mi padre, él ya estaba pensando sobre el tema, pero como ya decía en su mente quien sabe todo en Bella, era un misterio.

Todos fuimos a cazar juntos, era la primera vez que ella podía ir con nosotros, estaba muy ilusionada, se le veía por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Se alejaron a perseguir sus presas, yo me quede con Bella, caze un par de alces. Bella se alejo un poco, parecía que como siempre no reaccionaba bien a la sangre, el olor a sangre le revolvió el estomago, se aparto de mi, con posición estática.

Una ráfaga de aire, trajo su olor a mi, como siempre su sangre me llamo de forma brutal, la quería, quería la sangre que ese olor delicioso prometía.

- Sabes que hueles muy bien Bella- Le dije al oído, con la voz más sensual que nunca, el monstruo que habitaba en mi había salido.  
- No debería haberte traído.- Mientras se lo dije le estampe contra un árbol, le sujete las muñecas, y la aprisionaba contra mi cuerpo, ella no se movió, una parte de mi mente me recordó que ella era más fuerte, quizas ella también lo queria.  
- Eres muy tentadora- Dije besándole, con mucha fiereza, y necesidad, la queria, la reclamaba era mía. Bajo mis labios por su cara hasta llegar al cuello, le bese y lami sobre la yugular, juguetee con su piel entre mis dientes, la sujete más fuerte y intente morderle, pero no lo conseguía, era extraño debería haberme detenido al ver que no era capaz de traspasar su piel, pero me gustaba y de que manera, su olor su piel, la necesitaba.

Mientras yo intentaba llegar a su sangre, ella no se mobio, de pronto en un movimiento inesperado, me tiro contra el suelo, y me aprisiono contra su cuerpo, vi que sus ojos estaban negros, eso queria decir que tenia sed, note sus dientes en mi cuello y mi piel cedio a sus dientes, oli mi sangre y note como la sucionaba, la verdad, es que era una sensación muy placentera, mi cuerpo se relajo ante ella, me sentia en el cielo, puedo asegurar que se me escaparon unos cuantos gemidos.  
- Bella- Le dije casi sin fuerzas para más, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban la intente apartar, ella capto mi intento y se dio cuanta de lo que hacia, antes de apartarse me lamió la herida, para que dejara de sangrar, de pronto no note su peso, ni su calor.  
- Lo siento, no se que me ha pasado- Me dijo entre susurros- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Si, no me duele, solo ha sido la sorpresa, ven aquí bella, ya ha pasado, no te preocupes.

Por parte de Bella:

Habia mordido a Edward, sentia el savor de su sangre en mi lengua, que me habia pasado, yo le habia hecho daño a él, estaba muy confusa y tamblaba entera, pero ya no me sentia cansada, mi cabeza ya estaba perfecta.  
Me encontraba mejor que nunca.  
Él me miraba asustado, en parte, pero muy preocupado por mi, notaba su ansiedad. Se acerco a mi, pero yo me alejaba.  
- No te preocupes no me duele, tu no tienes ponzoña.- Me dijo con una devil sonrrisa, yo sabia que él ahora estaba sediento,sus ojos eran negros.

De fondo escuche a su familia que venia, de lejos vi la cara de preocupación de Alice, me jire y corri, con todas mis fuerzas para alejarme de él, yo era un monstruo, uno capaz de hacerle daño devia alejarme, de ellos de todos, era peligrosa.  
- Bella, ¡para por fabor!- Grito Edward.  
Yo lo ignore y segui corriendo, alejandome de todo lo que amaba y conocia.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

************************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

************************************************************

10.- La Bella de la cueba:

Por parte de Edward:

Me habia precipitado al atacar a Bella, pero ella era la que me habia mordido a mi, no habia sido doloroso, al contrario muy placentero.  
Cuando se separo mi mente estaba aturdida, de la misma forma en que me pasaba cuando estube con ella, cuando la hice mia, yo no podia traspasar su piel, pero ella era capaz de morder la mia, la mire estaba aterrorizada por lo que acavaba de hacer, intente hacercarme pero se alejo, note como el resto de la familía se hacercaba ella, también los escucho y salio corriendo a una velocidad imposible para mi.

- Bella,¡ Para por favor!- Le suplique, yo no podia igualar su velocidad.

Alice llego junto a mi y olio, la sangre, mi sangre me miro confusa y vio la pequeña erida de mi cuello.

- Ha sido Bella, buscarla, esta sola y muy asustada- Les dije a mis cuatro hermanos, que salieron disparados como flexas.  
Carlisle llego a mi lado.  
"Te duele", penso.

- No ella no tiene ponzoña, pero esta asustada, la ataque, queria beber su sangre.- Le dije apenado, que ella perdiera el control era normal, pero que yo la atacara no.  
"Deberias cazar algo para reponer fuerzas, tenemos que encontrarla debe de eestar muy desorientada"

Me jire y busque cualquier mamifero para cazarlo, coji un par de ciervos, estaba saciado y más tranquilo, corri siguiendo el olor de Bella, me encontre con el resto de mi familia, se habia encerrado en una mina, que parecia abandonada.

De dentro se podian escuchar unos ruidos ensordecedores, me apenaba ser el culpable de su estado de animo.  
- Vas a entrar, verdad.- Me dijo Alice aflijida- Se siente mal por lo que te ha hecho.

- No ha hecho nada, intentare explicarselo.- Dije, pense que quizas llebaria un rato- Si quereis podeis ir a casa, quizas nos llebe un rato- Les dije, ellos assintieron y se fueron.

Entre decidido a la mina, era mi Bella, y eso no iba a cambiar, por más que ella me mordiera de vez en cuando, o continuamente, muchos vampiros se alimentaban de sus parejas.  
La vi al final, estaba tirada en el suelo, habia destrozado muchas partes de la mina, estaba llorando, sus lagrimas brillaban en su cara, estaba preciosa.

- Bella, amor que te pasa- Le dije muy preocupado mientras me acercaba con prudencia, no tenia miedo a que me atacara, pero no queria que saliera huyendo.

- Te he atacado, he sentido la necesidad de tu sangre, siento la necesidad de la sangre de Jacob- Dijo ella con frustación, mientras se encojia, se beia tan fragil, mi pequeña Bella.

- No pasa nada, es normal, no te preocupes, es tu parte vampirica, si te sientes mejor muchas parejas de vampiros se alimentan entre ellas.- Le dije en un susurro,a paciguador.

- Que no me preocupe, soy un monstruo, quiero vever la sangre de Jacob y la tuya, que es lo que soy.- Dijo ella con pena infinita- Soy un monstruo.

Se me escapo la risa, ella un monstruo, eso era lo que yo me consideraba por la sed, que sentia por su sangre.  
- Que tiene tanta gracia- Me pregunto molesta.

-Que tu pienses que eres un monstruo, cuando eso es lo que pienso ya de mi.- Le dije sonrriendo dibertido.

- Bella,tu no eres un monstruo, solo que ahora eres diferente, pero te acostumbraras, tu no eres mala y te juro que no me duele, la herida ya se ha cerrado.- Le dije mientras me acercaba.- ¿Me dejas tocarte?- Le dije indeciso, ella asintio, no pude esperar ni un segundo para tenerla en mis brazos, y acinarla contra mi pecho, mi dulce y infantil Bella.

Por parte de Jacob:

Por lo que sabia Charlie no habia visto a Bella desde el dia de nuestro encuentro, le habian dicho que se encontraba mal, me asuste y pase los dias impaciente, pero parece que no es nada Charlie, ha llamado a Billy, para cancelar el partido, va a ver a Bella, estaba contento porque quizas el viernes de la semana ue viene o la otra ya la tendra en casa.

Yo también estoy contento por eso, tengo ganas de verla.  
Sam me ha aconsejado que no la bea, todos dien que ella es peligrosa para mi, bueno y que yo también lo fui para ella y nunca le hice daño, y por más que me pese el chupasangre tambien a demostrado su autocontrol, si el podia seguro que yo podria tratar con Bella.

La verdad llebo tres dias sin entrar en fase, no quiero saber todo lo que piensa la manada, que les importara lo que yo haga, es mi vida ¡No!, pues yo queria a Bella, y que bueno ella hubiera cambiado no me iba a laejar, ella no era un chupasangre, ella era mi Bella, pero más resistente, era perfecta para mi ahora, una parte de ella era licantropo, y yo estaba imprimado de ella. Me dolia estar lejos de ella, cada día sin ella era una tortura eterna, no pensaba prolongarla más de lo necesario

Por parte de Edward:

Me permitio estar cone ella, despues de unas horas en soledad, la convenci de volver a casa, ella, no queria ir porque sentia mucha verguenza por lo que habia hecho. No queria enfrentarse a ellos, la tube que convencer que, poco podian decir seis vampiros que vevian sangre, porque ella lo hubiera hecho.

Al llegar a casa Esme habia hecho la cena, la mire como comia, no apuro tanto, esta vez incluso dejo comida en los platos, era raro para la nueba Bella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien , que no tienes apetito?- Le pregunte preocupado.

Ella se sonrrojo inmediatamente, no entendia esa reación.  
- No tengo hambre me siento llena- Dijo vergonzosa, despues de meditarlo lo entendi, no tenia hambre porque ya habia bebido mi sangre.

Escuche a Alice" Va a venir Charlie"  
-Bella, va a venir tu padre, creo que deberias prepararte- Le dije al oido, ella se jiro apoyada contra mi pecho.

-¿Tendre que volver a la vida normal?-Me pregunto aflijida, la verdad no habia pensado mucho en eso, porqu estar con ella para mi era sencillo, pero si debia volver a la vida normal.

- Si es lo mejor, además la hecharias de menos- Ella asintio, estaba preciosa, me invline par besarla, ahora que era muy resistente podia hacerlo sin restriciones, era unas sensaciones totalmente nuebas, necesitaba del cuerpo de Bella a todas horas, me dolia incluso tenerla lejos.  
Sin poder evitarlo, la alce y la sente en la mesa de la cocina, mientras mis manos, se descizaban por sus caderas, tenia la respiración acelerada y ella estaba igual que yo su carazón latia a una velocidad de vertigo.

Me distrajeron los pensamientos del resto de los ocupantes de la casa, pero los ignore, yo tenia que aguantar que ellos se quisieran bien podrian ellos tener consideración con nosotros, a diferencia de ellos nos controlabamos muy bien, no estaba pegado a ella todo el dia ni encerrados en la habitación.  
Segui besandola a conciencia, ella como siempre ya me rodeaba con los brazos, esta vez sus manos trazaron circulos en mi nuca, paso sus piernas, por mis caderas y se pego a mi cuerpo, era una sensación fabulosa. Ahora podia estar con ella sin pensar en nada sol en estar.  
Creo que nos escedimos.

- Esto, si ya se que es nuebo para vosotros, pero tendremos visita- Dijo Alice tras de nosotros, ya lo sabia, pero yo no queria dejarlo ay, hubiera subido a Bella a la habitacion en ese momento, me aparte y respire, ella se escondio abergonzada contra mi pecho.  
Me encantaba que continuara siendo tan humana, tan mi Bella.

- Va lo dejamos para más tarde- Le dije constatando un hecho, esta noche era mia, yo la desaba.  
Ella asntio colorada, y solto la presa de sus piernas, yo la puse en pie y Alice se la llebo.  
Eso queria decir que ella también queria estar conmigo, esta noche era la persona más feliz de la casa, no me importaba que Jasper y Emmett se vurlaran y apostaran, me era igual.  
Era mia y solo mia, y ahora no tenia que tener cuidado, al contrario ella era más fuerte.

En un rato Bella ya estaba en su posición, Charlie entro y estubo con su hija, la verdad fue una visita corta, apenas una hora, se la veya tan contenta hablando con su padre.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

************************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

************************************************************

11.- Noche romántica:

Por parte de Bella: Edward parecía muy ilusionado con nuestra relación, ahora que habíamos dado el ultimo paso, además yo era fuerte el no tenia que contenerse, podiamos ser el uno del otro sin restricciones. Sin quererlo nos habiamos dejado llebar sobre la mesa de la cocina, a tenido que interrumpirnos Alice, que si no lo más seguro es que nos hubieramos desmadrado, el me ha dicho que lo dejabamos para despues, eso queria decir que esta noche seria como la ultima que recuerdo. En fin tambien ha venido Charlie, estaba muy angustiado, se ha calmado mucho al saber que pronto estaria bajo su techo de nuebo, yo en parte, me gustaba mi vida, pero ahora con Edward y yo al mismo nivel, no se me gustaba la vida de la casa de los Cullen, no se tendré que encontrar el equilibrio, entre los dos mundos a los que ahora pertenezco.

No quiero abandonar mi mundo humano, al menos no sin antes despedirme, pronto será la hora de ir a la universidad, eso sera una despedida más común, y si no envejezco, podría fingir un accidenté o no en el baño mientras Alice, me quitaba todo lo que me habia puesto, para parecer enferma.

-¿Que tal se siente ser más fuerte?- Me pregunto distraída.

- La verdad me siento más torpe que antes, he de tener más cuidado con todo y eso- Le dije- Además me gustaría ser como vosotros, no algo que esta entre los dos mundos.

- JAJAJA-Se reía ella, con su voz de campanillas.

- Pues yo te envidio, tienes lo mejor de los dos mundos- Eso me hizo reflexionar, ella tenia razón yo tenia lo mejor de los dos mundos, para mi era como pertenecer al suyo pero sin dejar el mío. Note que la luz había disminuido, se hacia de noche, la verdad ya tenia un poco de sueño, pero las palabras de Alice me despertaron.

- Creo que tienes un cita- Me dijo animada Me sonroje.

-Si, eso parece- Le conseguí decir.

Seguía en el baño con Alice, después de su comentario de mi cita con Edward, solo podía pensar en eso, era maravilloso poder disfrutar de él en todos los sentidos, por fin herramos una pareja de iguales. Él no tenia que apartarse o contenerse, y la verdad no lo ha hecho, es muy gratificante poder quererlo con locura y no tener que preocuparnos de que yo sea frágil como el cristal y el duro como el acero.

Hasta ay bien, pero después pienso en otro chico, también fuerte como una roca de granito rojo, tan calido, sigo enamorada de él, pero ahora soy peligrosa para él, quiero su sangre como quise la de Edward.

Y tome su sangre y no lo mate, solo me alimente un poco, y no soy ponzoñosa…

- ¿Vas a llevar ese pijama?- Me distrajo Alice, me mire en el espejo, era un pijama normal de franela, que tenia de malo, ella misma me lo había dado.

- Supongo- Le conteste.

- No es muy apropiado- Antes de que me pudiera quejar ya había salido por la puerta, me ponía nerviosa esa faceta suya, tenia una obsesión con la ropa. Entro luciendo una sonrisa picar, vi la cajita que sostenía, cuando levantó la tapa, y vi el encaje, negro con detalles rojos, intente huir. - No lo conseguirás- Me dijo ella cojiéndome de la muñeca, sabia que podía haber salido, era más fuerte, pero en fin es Alice, para que le iba a llevar la contraria, solo conseguiría ofenderla y no quería.

-Sabia decisión - Me dijo ella sonriendo más, incluso diría que se aguantaba las ganas de reír. Me puse lo que Alice me había dado, era demasiado, provocativo, solo con verlo, no quería ni vérmelo puesto.

-Perfecta- Me dijo mientras, me sacaba de allí, a rastras casi, pasmos frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero en el pasillo, y me vi. Ay la madre que vergüenza, eso era demasiado, me resistí, pero Alice me planto frente a la puerta de Edward y pico, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio pitando.

Yo me gire para salir corriendo, pero Edward abrió la puerta, me miraba con pura pasión, me miro de arriba abajo, parándose en todo el conjunto, sus ojos estaban como platos y se oscurecieron , me dedico una sonrisa pircara muy sensual.

-No hacia falta que te molestaras, pero la verdad estas preciosa, muy sexy.- Dijo mientras se acercaba, a mi y estiraba su mano para coger la mía. Me hizo pasar a la habitación despacio, el también la había preparado cosas para nuestra cita, había rosas esparcidas por la habitación, que daban un olor muy bueno, y música suave, velas repartidas por el suelo.

-La primera vez fui muy brusco- Me dijo mientras me rodeaba la cintura.- Esta vez lo Hare bien.

- A mi ya me gusto la primera vez- Le dije girándome para besarle, él me devolvió el beso encantado.-Aunque es muy bonito lo que has preparado, gracias- Le dije, el no me dejo continuar ya tenia sus labios insistentes contra los míos. La verdad, sin necesitarlo nos comportamos, como humanos, le quite la camisa despacio deleitándome con su cuerpo, él tampoco tenia prisa, se estaba tomando todo el tiempo en besar mi cuello, clavícula y mandíbula, de vez en cuando me susurraba palabras románticas al oído. Sin prisa llegamos a la cama, el me tumbo sobre mi, la verdad tenia razón era mejor esta forma, más calmada y romántica, que el arrebato de pasión de la ultima vez.

Rodamos perezosamente por la cama, mientras seguiemos esplorando el cuerpo del otro yo me desice de sus molestos pantalones, ya estabamos a la par los dos en ropa interior. Yo parecia una hogera, tanto era el calor que desprendia, que la piel de Edward se torno calida.

Me desnudo despacio tanto que dolía como la peor tortura, cuando por fin me hizo suya, los dos ya estábamos gimiendo y intentando respirar, mi pobre corazón latia como un colibrí histerico, este hecho llego a preocupar a Edward, que me pregunto si me encontraba bien, yo le dije que en le paraiso.

Me desperté entre las mantas, tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward, que me miraba sonriente.

- Hola mi preciosa Bella durmiente- Me dijo inclinándose para besarme en el pelo.

- Buenos días- Le dije mientras me incorporaba para besarle, me di cuenta que el conjunto de ayer seguía sobre mi cuerpo- A sobrevivido- Le dije.

- Si te queda demasiado bien para romperlo, quiero que te lo vuelvas a poner. Me dijo muy alegre.

- Quizás lo haga- Le dije mientras recordaba neustra noche, había sido mágica tan tierna y llena de amor.

-Nos duchamos y bajamos a comer-Me dijo él, yo me sonroje, los dos en el baño, que nervios.

- Vale.- le dije roja como un tomate.

Él se reía de mi, porque estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, la verdad no fue tan malo, nos duchamos, bueno alargamos la ducha demasiado creo porque paramos cuando cayo agua fría y yo me puse tiritar.

Nos distrajimos, yo más que nada es que no lo pude evitar tener a Edward, desnudo y mojado era más de lo que podia desear. Sus besos y sus caricias deberian de ser ilegales, con un beso y unas pocas caricias, ya me tenia atrapada y completamente entregada a él.

- Que lastima se ha acabado el calentador- Dijo él que me envolvía en una talla, él llevaba un albornoz, que le quedaba muy sexy, me di cuenta que no podía evitar querer asaltarle, tenia necesidad de amarlo.

- Creo que no puedo dejar de mirarte y besarte-Le dije con un suspiro.

- Yo tengo el mismo problema, pero ay tiempo para todo, va que tienes que comer, y a Esme, Rose y Alice, nos les gusta que se enfríe la comida.- Me dijo sonriente.

Ahora en el armario de Edward había ropa para mi, aunque nada que yo me pusiera normal mente, Edward me vio dudar, ante la ropa, se adelanto y saco un vestido veraniego negro con unos detalles rojos.

- ¿Que te parece?- Me pregunto no muy esperanzado, sabia que no era amante de los vestidos.

- Bien, algo con lo que no me mate-Le dije señalando a las zapatos con tacón de aguja que abundaban.

Él me sonrío y saco los más bajos, yo suspire, - Alice- Dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Si tengo que darle las gracias- Dijo el sonriendo con picardía cuando me vio vestida, la verdad es que me quedaba muy bien, con mi nuevo cuerpo, todo quedaba mejor, era un poco más parecida a los Cullen.

- Yo también a ella y a toda tu familia, se han portado tan bien-Le dije mientras me cogia a cuestas por sorpresa. Comí en la cocina, mientras ellos hablaban yo también intervenía de vez en cuando.

Me di cuenta que estaba comiendo más de lo normal en mi, incluso ahora.

- Hermanita si que tienes hambre, normal después de tanto ejercicio nocturno.- Me sonroje por el comentario de Emmett, todos se rieron, y Edward le dedico una mirada asesina y le rujio.

- No si yo me alegro, tiene que ser malo ser virgen con casi un siglo- Este comentario me pillo desprevenida y se me escaparon las carcajadas, mientras Edward perseguía a Emmett, con intención de matarlo.

-Perdónalos, son como niños- Me dijo Esme, con una sonrisa dulce. La verdad me sentía muy integrada en la familia de Edward. Con esta rutina pasaron un par de días, los más felices y divertidos de mi vida, coincidió con el fin de semana, salíamos a pasear, hice cosas con las chicas, incluso tenia mejor relación con Rosali, sobre todo cuando mi torpeza salía a relucir, parecía menos resentida conmigo. Mi padre vino a verme todos los días, parecía muy contento con mi mejoría, yo también por él, quería volver a mi casa, pero no quería dejar el mundo que había descubierto.

También pensaba en Jacob, según mi padre el estaba bien, ya iba de nuevo a clase, me alegraba de que él se encontrase bien, lo echaba de menos, es como si sin él a mi mundo le faltara algo. Quizás solo echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo, que ahora definitivamente había perdido, no me podía permitir estar junto a él, yo podría matarlo, pero era mejor así, yo había elegido a Edward, y el ya no quería mi amistad, pero dolía tanto perderlo para siempre, era como tener un agujeró en el corazón que no se cerraba, solo lo anhelaba, su calor, su sonrisa contagiosa, su compañía. Tenia que controlarme para no llorar, no ahora que estaba siempre rodeada de mi nueva familia, yo los había elegido a ellos y tendría que vivir con eso.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

************************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

************************************************************

12.- Loba

Por parte de Edward:

Bella, duerme, placidamente entre mis brazos, se la ve preciosa. La verdad hemos pasado la mejor semana de mi existencia, he estado con ella, pero ahora no tengo que contenerme y es maravilloso, la verdad saber que ella estará siempre, o eso creo. En fin que podré seguir con ella me hace sentir que la felicidad no puede ser más. Pasar el resto de mi eternidad con ella, es como un regalo, ahora es parecida a un vampiro, pero a la vez es tan humana, la verdad prefiero a la Bella que tengo ahora, que a la Bella que podría haber sido como vampiro, o la Bella que tenia como humana. Una era frágil y tendría que morir, y la otra demasiado fría y racional, más como yo, menos expresiva, la Bella de ahora, es torpe, encantadora, dulce, en fin es mi Bella. Quizás prescindiría de esa necesidad suya de dormir, porque he descubierto cosas mejores que hacer por las noches, pero ahora que la miro entre mis brazos dormida, creo que no me encanta verla y escucharla dormir. Normalmente no se remueve mucho, pero hoy parece tener un mal sueño, le pasa a veces.

- Jacob, mi Jacob....-A dicho ella, no puedo evitar sentir celos, de Jacob, pero, el la ha pretejido y es culpa mía, que ellos se necesiten ahora, pero Bella no puede estar con el siente sed de su sangre, como de la mía. Lo que me plantea un problema, si ella puede estar conmigo, sin matarme, y no es ponzoñosa, también podría estar con él, y yo no podría negárselo.

Esta sudando, mejor dicho esta ardiendo, me he alejado para ir a buscar a Carlisle, pero ella se ha removido en espasmos, cada vez más fuertes, he temido lo peor, la he ido a cojerla, para intentar controlarla, pero al contacto con mi piel ha abierto los ojos de golpe y con desmesura. En unos segundos en la habitación había un lobo de tamaño descomunal, con el pelo blanco, por puro instinto me he alejado de él, no podía creerlo pero lo había visto, Bella se había convertido en un lobo, y uno de los más grades, era del tamaño de Sam y Jacob, por el estruendo de la cama al romperse y el suelo al quejarse por el peso repentino, vinieron mis hermanos, preparados para enfrentarse al lobo. - ¡Quietos!- Les ordene antes de que entraran, por la puerta. Bella debía de estar muy confusa, y el hecho de tener seis vampiros mirándola, no creo que mejorar. -Que pasa,- exigió saber Carlisle, angustiado.

-Es Bella.....- Fue lo único que pude decir.

A un lado de la puerta, mi familia, muy preocupado y nerviosos, al otro Bella, en su forma de lobo muy asustada.

- Bella....- Dije bajito

Ella asintió y dio un paso para acercarse, pero el suelo crujió, ella se retiro muy cohibida y confusa.

-Edward, o abres o tiraremos la pared abajo- Me amenazo Alice, normal de golpe no veía a Bella ni borrosa, ni de ninguna forma había desaparecido de sus visiones, eso la estaba preocupando.

- Bella, se que estas confusa, pero sal, nos vemos en el claro junto al río, donde me mordiste- Ella asintió , pero vi como su cara se entristecía.- No te preocupes amor, lo solucionaremos, te lo prometo- Ella creo que sonrió se giró y salto por la ventana. Me giré abrí la puerta y me encontré con seis pares de ojo, preocupados y seis mentes repletas de preguntas y incógnitas, yo tenia más que ellos.

- Bella a salido ahora iremos a buscarla, pero antes tengo que hablar con vosotros y hacer una llamada.- Les dije, para aplacar sus ansias.

- ¿que ha pasado?.- Pregunto Esme mirando a la habitación claramente destrozada.

- Bella, tubo una pesadilla.- Vi los pensamientos asombrados de todos.- Se altero y ahora es una loba del tamaño de un caballo, asustada y desconcertada, a la que le he dicho que salga fuera.- Les solté todo a bocajarro, sus caras fueron cambiando mientras lo asimilaban.

- ¿Eso es posible?- Pregunto Alice a Carlisle, haciéndose eco de las dudas de todos.

- No lo se pero en el caso de Bella todo es posible.-

-Voy a llamar a Jacob- Anuncie dejándoles con sus incógnitas.

Con esto ultimo aun tenían más preguntas. -Es un lobo, yo no la puedo ayudar ahora, ellos si, cuando es más vampiro, aun se como hacerlo, pero ahora...- Dije rendido.

-Quizás sea lo mejor- Aprobó Carlisle.

Por parte de Bella: Me desperté acalorada, me costaba respirar y apenas controlaba las convulsiones de mi cuerpo, no te un punto frío que me hizo estremecer con más fuerza y sentí dolor como, si me desgarraran el cuerpo entero. De pronto el dolor desapareció, pero me sentía extraña, muy rara. vi como Edward se alejaba de mi y me miraba entre confuso y asustado, mi enfoque era diferente, su olor me ardía, era demasiado dulce y repugnante, mis instintos me decían, que lo matara, que me pasaba. Entonces me vi reflejada en sus pupilas, era una loba, me mire claro estaba en el centro de su habitación a cuatro patas, yo la había destrozado, los dos intentábamos controlar nuestros instintos, para no atacar al otro. El seguía pegado a la puerta, claramente confuso y intentando asimilar, algo que yo no podia, ahora era una loba, que vendria despues.... Al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de Edward, estaba el resto de la familia, eran demasiados para mis instintos no podría evitar seguirlos.

- Bella....- Dijo bajito

Yo asinti y di un paso para acercarme, pero el suelo crujio, y me retire muy coibida y confusa, estaba destrozando lo que quedaba de la preciosa cama con las garras, sin querer. Estaba tan alteraa que mi respiración era trabajosa, mostraba los dientes y tenia las garras completamente clavadas en la cama

-Edward, o abre o tiraremos la pared abajo- amenazo Alice,

- Bella, se que estas confusa, pero sal, nos vemos en el claro junto al rio, donde me mordiste-asentí, él tenia razón será lo lógico, pero me entristecía, que quisiera que me fuera.- No te preocupes amor, lo solucionaremos, te lo prometo- Me encanto cuando dijo "amor", aun me consideraba su Bella, yo sonreí y me giré, clavando las garras salte por su ventana. Corrí por el bosque rápido, el cuerpo de un lobo era más ágil y pesado, era diferente a tener mi propio cuerpo, mientras me alejaba escuche parte de la conversación. - Bella a salido, ahora iremos a buscarla, pero antes tengo que hablar con vosotros y hacer una llamada.- Les dijo a los otros creo, para aplacar sus ansias, debian de estar preocupados, normal la habitación olía a chucho.

- ¿que ha pasado?.- Pregunto Esme.

- Bella, tubo una pesadilla, se altero y ahora es una loba del tamaño de un caballo, asustada y desconcertada, a la que le he dicho que salga fuera.- Les soltó todo a bocajarro.

- ¿Eso es posible?- Pregunto Alice, yo no lo creía posible, pero me estaba mirando la silueta en un arrollo, era claro que era una loba, y si no me fallaba la vista una muy grande, creo que incluso más grande que Jacob, ni como lobo puedo ser uno normalito.

- No lo se pero en el caso de Bella todo es posible.- respondió Carlisle a la pregunta de Alice.

-Voy a llamar a Jacob- Anuncio dejándoles con sus incógnitas y las mias. Tenia mil preguntas, como volver a mi cuerpo humano, Jacob y el resto lo hacían a voluntad, pero como se hacia, porque era un lobo, seria permanente, era una especie de vampiro lobo.

-Es un lobo, yo no la puedo ayudar ahora, ellos si, cuando es más vampiro, aun se como hacerlo, pero ahora...- Dije rendido.

-Quizas sea lo mejor- Aprobo Carlisle. Cuando llegue al prado, me quede quieta, esperando, espere y espere, bueno solo fueron unos minutos, el tiempo se me hacia eterno en ese estado de ánimos. Escuche como ellos se acercaban, venían todos, bien todos a admirar al monstruo de Bella, pensé para mis adentros. Se pararon en la distancia, Edward sin embargo se acerco, estaba a apenas dos pasos. No me tenia miedo, eso me hacia tremendamente feliz.

- He llamado a Jacob, desde tu móvil, va a hablar con Sam, pero me ha dicho que igualmente lo esperemos en los limites, que en unos quince minutos, como mucho media hora estará allí.- Me ha dicho Edward tranquilo.

Yo asentí, para que viera que lo había entendido, y agache la cabeza, por ultimo me tire al suelo.

- Se que esto es difícil para ti, pero seguro que no pasa nada.- Me ha dicho Edward, para calmarme. - Si no te preocupes Bella, es posible que sea tu naturaleza, eres medio vampiro, medio cambia forma, tu ADN, se debió mezclar con el de Jacob y el de Edward.- Debió de ver como mi cara cambiaba, notaba como Jasper controlaba mi estado de animo, y Edward se debatía al parecer entre acercarse o alejarse, no quería incomodarme.- Pero eso es bueno, nos da más posibilidades de que seas inmortal.- Siendo positivos Carlisle tenia razón, si tenia que ser un monstruo al menos inmortal. Pasaron un rato hablando, hasta que Alice dio la señal de que fuéramos, a encontrarnos con los lobos, a kilómetros ya los olía, eran olores, que a diferencia de mi cuerpo vampirico, ahora me agradaban, me eran familiares. Escuche los pensamientos de la manada, eran desconfiados, expectantes y algo caóticos, muchas mentes juntas. Me pare y me retire para atrás, no quería ir. - Bella, tienes que venir, ellos son los unicos que te pueden ayudar.- Me ha dicho Edward, que tambien se habia retrasado. Le he soltado un bufido, quiriendo decir "Si claro, ir con los lobos, la solución a todo" Carlisle, ya les habia espuesto el caso, yo me acerque a los dos grupos despació, no muy lejos de mi estaba Edward. Mi familia de vampiros me dejo paso, y me encontré con la manada, no estaban todos, solo una pequeña representación. Por parte de Jacob: Estaba durmiendo, cuando sono el telefono, vi en la pantalla, que era Bella, me sorpredio, así que lo coji, esperando oir su voz.

- Jacob, tengo que hablar conttigo de Bella, no cuelgues- Me dijo la voz del chupasangre, no me planteaba escucharlo, pero si era algo sobre Bella, que le podia pasar, me preocupe al intante.

- Te escucho- Le dije frio.

- No se como ahora es un lobo, uno de los tuyos, esta asustada, podrías, pedir a Sam, que la ayude, esta muy desconcertada- No se que parte de a frase me choco más, Bella era una loba, eso seguramente era obra de mi sangre, por una parte estaba feliz, pero condenar a mi Bella a una vida de Licántropo, eso no me parecía bien.

-Dame unos quince o veinte minutos, estaremos en la linia dibisioria- Le dije, para bien o para mal, afectaba a la manada que Bella fuera un lobo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

************************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

************************************************************

**13.- La manada:**

**JacobPOV**:

Salí de la habitación por la ventana, y entre en fase, aúlle, para llamar la atención de Sam y de paso del resto de la manada, era cosa de todos.

Me pare sentado, pensando como explicarles eso, la verdad yo tampoco sabia mucho.

Escuche a Quil y Embri, que estaban muy preocupados por mi, normal, desde el cambió de Bella, estaba desquiciado, más de lo normal, le asegure que estaba bien, que solo tenia una cosa, que decir a la manada, ellos no se quedaron tranquilos del todo. Solo pensaron, que me quería ir o otra de las ideas que había estado barajando con anterioridad.

En unos minutos más, había más lobos, y lobas, teniendo en cuenta que la tercera en llegar fue Leah, Sam llego de los últimos, pero espero a que estuviéramos todos.

-¿Que era lo que querías comentar Jacob?-Me pregunto Sam.

Le mostré mi conversación con Edward, por el teléfono. -Has dado una buena respuesta, si Bella es un lobo, deberíamos ver, que hacer por ella.- Dijo él, la verdad, esa idea me gustaba, ella también pertenecía a mi mundo, eso igualaba la balanza. Tal y como le había comentado a el chupasangre, estábamos en la linia, escuchamos como ellos se acercaban, si que se podía escuchar un lobo correr, pero sonaba como yo o como Sam, un lobo grande. Eso nos sorprendió a todos Bella era una loba, debía de ser del tamaño de Leah, y ella era de las más pequeñas de la manada. Está se mostró ofendida por las comparaciones, pero a la vez estaba complacida de no ser la única a la linia divisoria, Carlisle y el reto de la familia, pero faltaban Edward y Bella, parecía que Edward intentaba razonar con Bella, o eso se escuchaba a lo lejos.

El jefe del aquelarre el doctor, nos explicó el caso lo mejor que pudo, la verdad el parecía, que tampoco sabia mucho. El aire cambio y percibí el aroma nuevo, era claramente el de Bella, olía muy bien, todos los lobos de la manada lo percibimos, olía muchísimo mejor que Leah, por más que esto la molestara. Edward, se adelanto y leyó la mente de la manada, no parecía muy molesto. A su lado una loba, de pelo blanco brillante se acercaba, era más o menos de mi tamaño, cuando me encontré con sus ojos color chocolate, mi mundo se detuvo y cambio de rumbo con un golpe. Yo ya amaba a Bella, pero ahora ella era mi mundo, era mi todo, mis sentimientos se desataron.

Solo quería estar con ella, lo primero que sentí fue su mente, la estaba escuchando.

Bella, estaba muy alterada y nerviosa, se podría decir que nos tenia miedo. Sam, la identifico como a una Alfa, en realidad pensó bien otro Alfa más, como sin con dos no fuera suficiente. Se le notaba molesto con el hecho, que según él tendría otro rival potencial en la manada.

Mientras la miraba y me perdía en ella, solo en ella, se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de mi mundo, vi como todos se giraban a mirarme. - ¡NOOOO!- Grito Edward muy molesto, no lo entendí.- No puedes imprimarte de ella Jacob Black.- Rujio Edward, que estaba en posición de ataque. Tenia a lobos y vampiros, mirándome, yo mire a Bella, por lo visto ella, solo se alegraba de que yo estuviera allí, le reconfortaba mi presencia y no entendía eso de que yo me había imprimado de ella, pues ella no se sentía diferente, me quería si, pero no más que a él, eso me molesto.

Él aludido, parecía muy contento, con toda la información que estaba sacando de mi.

- Te puedo escuchar através de Jacob.- Le dijo mirándola, ella le dedico una sonrisa lobuna, y yo sentí todo el amor que ella le tenia, me dolió como una bofetada, pero a la vez deseé, que ellos fueran felices, con esto de la imprimación yo solo deseaba su felicidad, y no tenia que ser conmigo.

~~Si todo esta solucionado~~ Dijo Sam refiriéndose a Edward, Bella y a mi. Yo asentí y Bella simplemente se acerco a mi y rozo su cabeza con la mía, era un saludo muy cariñoso entre lobos.

~~Hola Jacob~~ Dijo ella, yo era pura felicidad. ~~Hola Bella, estas preciosa, que lo sepas~~ Le dije sin poder contenerme.

Él, que descubría los pensamientos de Bella por primera vez através de mis reflexiones sobre ellos, estaba encantado de saber que ella, le amaba más que ami, aunque yo también percibí, que también esta molesto por la parte de que ella sintiera mucho por mi. La verdad, era que si analizábamos sus pensamientos ella estaba enamorada de los dos, de una forma sobrecogedora, su corazón y su mente estaban divididos en había imprimado de Bella, la verdad no era un cambió tan radical, yo ya estaba enamorado de ella, solo que ahora solo deseaba su felicidad, y no tenia que ser conmigo, no lucharía por su amor, antes pensaba en luchar por ella con todo lo que podía. Ese punto era una mierda con tal de no dañarla y que fuera feliz, lo daría todo por ella, sin importar con quien fuera feliz, si ella fuera normal, ella debería de sentir, que no podía vivir sin mi, pero ella eso ya lo sentía, era extraño, ella ya pensaba que no podía vivir sin mi era como vivir con medio corazón, pero la otra parte le correspondía a él. Edward que se había molestado por mi imprimación por ella, se ha calmado muy rápido creo que se debe a ese altote rubio, el que controla los sentimientos, parece fascinado por saber lo que piensa Bella, aunque sea através de lo que el reto de la manada analiza sobre sus pensamientos, él sabe que ella me ama, pero que lo ama también a él, y que sigue queriendo estar con él, más que conmigo.

- Creo que tengo una teoría para tu problema, bueno nuestro problema.- Dijo Edward muy fascinado.- Ella es mi pareja, y eso para los vampiros es como la imprimación para los lobos.- Dijo quedándose callado al entender el problema en el que estábamos, si él tenia razón, ella estaba destinada a los no hacia más que reprenderme por mi comportamiento, la verdad me daba igual y eso lo molestaba más, el resto se quejaba por mis pensamientos, que recaían en lo hermosa que se veía Bella, Edward también me rujio por un par de esos pensamientos.

**Edward POV: **

Si no fuera por Jasper y Alice, me habría abalanzado sobre a Jacob en el momento, que supo que estaba imprimado de Bella, mi dulce y perfecta Bella. Aunque viendo sus pensamientos y los de Bella, no sabia si agradecer de la imprimación, él solo velaría por su felicidad y bien estar, la amaba, más que a nada en el mundo pero, no la lastimaría nunca, ni jugaría con ella.

Él era feliz cuando Bella se acerco a mi para rozarse conmigo y mirarnos a los ojos, incluso haciendo caso a Bella, me expresó lo que ella quería decirme. Ella claro estaba preocupada por mi me aseguraba que no me preocupara que ella, me quería, aunque también percibí como ella amaba a Jacob. Me di cuenta de algo, que se me hizo muy doloroso, mi Bella había estado perdidamente enamorada de los dos, y nosotros la obligamos a elegir, los dos éramos egoístas, que solo la queríamos para nosotros, ella sufría por los dos, era tan calida que podía estar enamorada de dos personas tan distintas. Esa verdad me hizo reaccionar, eso quería decir que ella había estado conmigo, sufriendo por el amor de Jacob. Mientras meditaba eso con una parte de mi cabeza con la otra, una parte más grande llevaba la conversación, habíamos acordado con Sam que Bella, al pertenecer a los dos mundo, no tendría la obligación de respetar los limites, y mientras fuera un lobo estaría al cargo de la manada, para ser concretos al cargo de Jacob.

Sam lo hacia para castigarlo de alguna forma por lo de Bella, aunque él castigado estaba encantado de estar con Bella. Esta también parecía conforme, según los pensamientos se alegraba de estar con él y no con otro, además sentía esperanzas en poder hablar como antes. Había añorado a Jacob tanto, que me hizo sentir relativamente feliz de que Bella, contara con el apoyo de la manda, muchos ya la consideraban una hermana, en fin lo era, ella era un loba. La reunión acabo, los lobos se retiraban, Bella se quedo atrás indecisa, por lo que vi en los pensamientos de Jacob no quería abandonarnos, no quería separarse de mi.

- Vete, no será por mucho tiempo, y yo te estaré esperando- Le dije con una sonrisa, era la verdad yo la extrañaría cada minuto, pero era por ella. Me miro triste y se acerco a mi muy despacio, se quedo muy cerca lo suficiente para que su cabeza quedara a mi altura, me miraba a los ojos, los suyos, seguían siendo mi paraíso.

- No pasara nada pronto veras como lo controlas-Le dije para animarla y par animarme a mi también.

Ella asintió, y hizo algo que no me esperaba, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y al instante la abrace, me reconforto. Se separo indecisa y para quitarle hierro al asunto me pego un lametón y se fue riendo, según los pensamientos de Jacob y el resto de la manada, eso había sido por que ella habían pensado que la imagen era curiosa, por las caras de risa de mi familia también lo pensaban. La vi alejarse con Jacob, esperaba que pronto lo controlara, al menos tan rápido como había aprendido a ser un vampiro.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	14. Chapter 14

***********************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. **

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**14.- Vida de lobo:**

**Bella POV: **Seguí a la manada, la verdad es que muchos de ellos corrían a grandes velocidades, pero nada comparadas a las que yo podía alcanzar, Jacob corría a mi lado, muy contento.

*Así que eres más rápida que estos muermos* Me dijo una voz, no la identifique bien.

* Vamos hermanita, te reto a una carrera* Ahora ya sabia quien era, era Leah.

* Déjalo Leah, ella aun se esta acostumbrando a esto de tener cuatro patas* Le dijo Jacob chistoso, por mis problemas iniciales al trotar, había tropezado con mi pata trasera en una raíz.

* Creo que es cosa mía, si acepto el reto de mi hermana*Pensé muy desafiante, por lo que pude ver en la mente de otros miembros de la manada, Leah era la más rápida.

Nos pusimos a la par y ella empezó a correr en principio, me retrase mucho por mi mala salida, me descordine al salir, pero en cuanto me puse a correr, coji mucha velocidad en unos minutos y la pase en cuestión de cinco minutos, y aun creo que podía haber corrido más.

* Baya si que eres rápida* Pensó Leah, algo molesta, pero igualmente feliz de no ser la única loba.

*Demasiado rápida* Pensó Sam* Que otras supercualidades tendrá como lobo, por lo visto el otro día, también demostró ser una vampira excepcional* No lo supe interpretar como un cumplido o una recriminación, Pero a Jacob no le gusto porque lo mando callar, eso molesto mucho a Sam, que pensó que era una insubordinación, discutieron sobre eso, pero en fin lo dejaron pasar tan rápido como había empezado.

Los lobos se fueron dispersando en cuanto entramos en los limites de la reserva, todos los que se iban lo hacían antes dándome la bienvenida a la manada y deseándome suerte. El ultimo en irse fue Sam, que me aconsejo que me controlara, y que me mantuviera alejada del pueblo mientras tuviera este cuerpo, y a ser posible fuera silenciosa.

Jacob le aseguro que no había problema, que el se encargaría de todo, en sus pensamientos apareció un todo que me molesto y lo empuje por ello.

Fantaseaba sobre besos y eso generalizando en el todo, capto mi idea y dejo de pensar en esas cosas.

En fin Sam se fue, Jacob me dijo, que tenia que ir a avisar a Bill, porque había escuchado todo el escándalo, que habían formado los lobos. Me dejo sola, me senté a escuchar los sonidos del bosque, mientras pensaba en nada y en todo lo que había pasado desde la pelea, un millar de cosas en muy poco tiempo, demasiadas para mi.

Al rato apareció Jacob, en su forma humana, iba vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga corta. en la mano traía una bolsa con ropa, por el olor de Leah en parte, la otra no supe identificar de quien.

- Para cuando cambies- Me dijo.

Yo lo mire intentando hacerle entender, que no creía que eso fuera a pasar pronto, pero esperaría controlarlo.

El seguía parado frente a mi, me miraba con ternura,

- que te parece si te conseguimos algo de comer. - Me pregunto.

Dijo mientras se alejaba, y escuche como cambiaba de forma.

"Comida humana o cazamos algún animal, supongo que tu preferirás la sangre, como eres medio vampiro".

Me estremecí yo no bebía sangre, pero se me fueron los recuerdos a cuando mordí a Edward, si que había bebido sangre la suya.

"No jorobes le has mordido a él"

"Si solo a él fue puro instinto, como cuando quería tu sangre", Le dije, mientras le mostraba las imágenes de mi intento de contenerme para no morderle.

"Si lo entiendo solo sientes sed de sangre con él y conmigo"

Yo me reí, con un eso parece. Entre los dos cazamos un alce grande, él lo abatió, y me invito a compartirlo, si te dejabas llevar por el instinto, se podría decir que incluso sabia bien, después de comer me vi en la mente de Jacob, estaba hecha un cisco, como tenia el pelaje Blanco, se manchaba con facilidad, y ahora tenia manchas de sangre, por todo el morro y las patas. "Creo que me vendría bien limpiarme"

Él me mostró simplemente, escenas de él y algunos otros lobos, jugando con el agua. de los riachuelos que cruzan el territorio. Salio corriendo yo tras de él, se tiro al agua sin pensárselo en cuanto llego, yo me pare y mire si el agua estaba fría, primero, él ante este gestó, se mofo de mi y me salpico, eso me enfureció y salte sobre él jugueteamos un rato a ver quien podía con quien.

Después de todo eso ya se hacia tarde, empezaba a tener sueño, me senté bajo un árbol y Jacob se sentó junto a mi.

"No te vas a casa a dormir, estarás más cómodo en tu cama" Le dije dándole a entender lo evidente, que el si tenia donde dormir, yo era la que no sabia cambiar de fase.

"Ni te preocupes, no es la primera noche que paso al raso" Me ha dicho muy convencido, me ha instado a tumbarme y me ha pasado la cabeza por los hombros, la verdad me sentía muy segura y tranquila.

Me desperté con los gruñidos de alguien, gruñía fuerte, me desperece, y mire para averiguar de donde provenía el ruido.

"Vaya, has pasado la noche con él" La verdad Jacob no decía eso, más bien me mostraba las imágenes de mis sueños de Edward y yo, en actitud de pareja.

"Si, que eso te molesta, le quiero y estoy enamorada de él" Le dije mientras me levantaba y le saludaba con un roce de cabezas "Que estas celoso¿?"Le pregunte divertida.

"La verdad si" me dijo mientras llegaba a mi lado.

"A los dos nos amas pero solo él te tiene, no eres muy justa, a mi ni me das oportunidades" Me dijo quejándose.

"Estoy contigo ahora" Le dije parándome ante él. "Y creo que me quedare un tiempo, eso te da las oportunidades que reclamas"

"Si la verdad me da oportunidades, admites que me quieres entonces?" Me pregunto divertido

"Si, creía que eso había quedado claro" Dicho esto tuve a Jacob, sobre mi, por el peso y lo inesperado, acabamos los dos en el suelo. "Pesas, sabes" El sonrío con picardía en su mente y comenzó a rascarme con las partas, eso me producía unos escalofríos deliciosos, que recorrían toda mi espina dorsal, seguido empezó a juguetear con mi pelo con su lengua, yo ya gruñía y rujia por lo bajo de comodidad y placer, era muy placenteras las caricias, me relaje, de pronto note el cambio y en un os segundos volvía a estar en mi cuerpo. Jacob ya se había apartado, de mi y miraba en otra dirección, corrí a por la ropa guiada por el olor, en un minuto estaba vestida y un poco alterada.

-Estas visible?- Me pregunto Jake.

-Si.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	15. Chapter 15

***********************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. En los siguientes veremos como avanza esta relación a tres si surge o si falla.**

**Como habréis comprobado este fic ya tiene su triangulo. Quería agradecer los comentarios y las alertas, me han animado mucho, así que una semana más aquí os dejo el capitulo.**

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**15.- Visita a Billy:**

**Bella POV:**

Jacob ya se había apartado, de mi y miraba en otra dirección, corrí a por la ropa guiada por el olor, en un minuto estaba vestida y un poco alterada.

-Estas visible?- Me pregunto Jake.

-Si.- Le dije con voz temblorosa, la verdad iba vestida de forma poco habitual para mi. Llevaba un vestido por debajo de las rodillas y unas tenis un numero más grande que el que yo necesitaba.

- Te ves preciosa.- Me dijo Jake, mientras se acercaba, él se veía radiante, para barias la nueva costumbre llevaba camiseta, bueno en si era una camisa, que le quedaba de miedo.- Como te sientes?.- Me pregunto manteniéndose alejado.

- Bien, controlada.- Le dije siendo sincera si me veía descontrolada, podía salir corriendo, era más rápida, que ninguno de ellos.

- Que te parece si volvemos a casa, no se a Bill, le gustara verte, después por la noche practicamos, a ver como se te da cambiar de fase.- Me propuso Jake.

- Vale, pero no se si será seguro, que este con Bill, mejor lo dejamos en un paseo tranquilo por el bosque.

-Como prefieras, pues paseamos.- Me dijo Jake, se porto muy bien durante el paseo, hablamos de muchas cosas, él me pregunto si tenia planeado volver a vivir con Charlie, yo le dije la verdad, que eso pretendía, volver con mi padre y poder ver a Rene, él se ofreció a acompañarme a ver a Rene, él alegaba que Edward, no podría pasear por la calle, él si, ahora lo llamaba por su nombre al igual que al resto de mi familia.

Hablamos durante horas, parados en uno de esos majestuosos árboles, la verdad nunca me imagine, conversar en lo alto de uno de esos árboles. Mi estomago sonó estruendoso, lo que provocó las carcajadas de Jake, me propuso pasar por su casa a buscar comida, y no se cosas para ir de acampada; Yo me negaba a lo de acampada, pero él me dijo que si pensaba dormir con mi cuerpo humano a la intemperie, yo le dije que tenia una manta lobuna, eso le hizo gracia, pero dijo que mejor que durmiera caliente, que no quería problemas con Edward, porque yo me resfriara en el tiempo, que estaba con él.

Tal y como el había planeado fuimos a su casa, el se perdió dentro, salió Billy a saludar, pero mantuvo la distancia.

- Te veo bien Bella.- Me dijo con tono amable.

-La verdad me encuentro muy bien gracias.- Le dije sonriendo.- Siento haberte robado a tu hijo.- Le dije más sonriente.

- No te preocupes ya parecía un zombi, ahora parece que esta mejor.- Me dijo él algo nostálgico.

Él se había sentido como yo, por perderlo, cuando creí que no volvería a verlo, ahora que sabia que lo amaba, me extrañé de algo, él no había tocado el tema en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, y él estaba imprimado de mi, se estaba portando como un caballero, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había echado de menos. Jacob salió de la casa cargado a más no poder.

- Donde vas con todo eso?.- Le pregunte intrigada, él alzó una ceja como si fuera obvió.

-Pues aun faltan cosas, así que ven y échame una mano.- Me dijo él con una gran sonrisa.- Demuestra esa súper fuerza en algo útil.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso Jake.- Le dije mientras me acercaba.

- Antes de irte ha llamado Edward, han preparado cosas para Bella, tendrías que pasar por ellas.- Le dijo Billy a Jake, con una mueca entre sonrisa y enojo

- Si iré a ver que quieren ¿ Tu puedes aprovechar y comer aquí, si quieres?.- Me dijo él, con una cara indescifrable.

Cuando me acerqué, y coji la bolsa grande sin mayor esfuerzo, Billy me miro interrogante. -Ya me han comentado que ahora eres fuerte y eso.- Me dijo Billy algo afligido añadió.- Eso querrá decir que no volverás con Charlie?.- Me pregunto muy preocupado.

- No, en cuanto pueda volveré con él, no pienso dejarlo, solo tengo que graduarme y me tendré que ir a la universidad.- Le dije la verdad en cuanto me fuera posible volvería al instituto y a mi vida en casa de Charlie, solo tendría que disimular, más, tenia claro que pasaría mucho tiempo en casa de los Cullen y en la Push.

Deje las cosas en el porche de la casa de Billy y entre con él a la pequeña casa, mientras Jacob, nos acompañaba.

- Me voy, tardare una media hora.- Dijo Jake refiriéndose a los dos.- Te veré ahora.- Me ha dicho mientras se ha acercado y me ha besado en la mejilla.

Me que de con Bill, le pregunte si quería acompañarme mientras me comía un emparedado, él acepto que le preparara uno, mientras él comía porque el mió prácticamente lo había devorado, charlamos sobre las costumbre quileutes y cosas de la manada, a la que supuestamente era miembro.

- Billy, yo no soy una loba de verdad, también soy un vampiro, como puedo estar en la manada.- Le dije como pregunta.

- Bella, tu te transformas en loba ¿cierto?.- Me pregunto, yo asentí.- Eso te convierte en parte de esta manada, además eres la imprimación de Jacob, que a su vez es el causante de tus transformaciones.- Me aclaro él.

Pase el rato con él, si darme cuenta siquiera del tiempo, vi. a Jake que entraba cargando una maleta.

- Listo, será mejor que nos vallamos se nos hace tarde, tenemos que montar el campamento.- Informo Jake, que traía una cara entre divertida y despreocupada, me inquieto su actitud.

- Si, adiós Billy ya nos veremos.- Le dije yo mientras me iba al porche a coger mi parte de las cosas, dejándoles algo de intimidad a padre e hijo.

- Lista, superwoman?.- Se mofo Jake, pasando por mi lado.

- Si perrito.- Le dije sonriendo le y sacándole la lengua.

Billy nos miraba divertido, era como antes dos adolescentes, que se lo pasan bien juntos.

- Portaos bien niños.- Nos dijo en tono muy fraternal.

- Si claro, no te preocupes.- Le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- Si, papa aunque no lo parezca es muy dura.- Le dijo Jake, mientras me daba un puñetazo que no note. Montamos el campamento en poco rato, bueno lo monto Jake, que se quejaba de que nada encajaba, yo estaba cocinando carne a la braza, en el fuego. Tenia tanta hambre que no deje que la carne se hiciera del todo me la comía a medio hacer.

-Si que tienes hambre, para ser tan pequeña comes mucho.- Me dijo él, que era más paciente con la comida.

- Si, ya lo había oído.- Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar.**


	16. Chapter 16

*************************************************************************

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. En los siguientes veremos como avanza esta relación a tres si surge o si falla.**

**Como habréis comprobado este fic ya tiene su triangulo. Quería agradecer los comentarios y las alertas, me han animado mucho, así que una semana más aquí os dejo el capitulo.**

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**16.-- Jugando a tres:**

**Montamos el campamento en poco rato, bueno lo monto Jake, que se quejaba de que nada encajaba, yo estaba cocinando carne a la brasa, en el fuego, que yo misma había hecho.**

**Tenia tanta hambre que no deje que la carne se hiciera del todo, me la comía medio hecha.**

**--¿Sí, que tienes hambre, para ser tan pequeña comes mucho?- Me dijo él, que era más paciente con la comida. **

**- Si, ya lo había oído.- Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua. **

**Para cuando acabamos eran las tres de la tarde, y como cada vez que comía me entraba sueño, después de limpiar los cacharos en el riachuelo, y de paso limpiarme a mi misma, comía como una salvaje, y acababa muy sucia, me tire sobre el suelo del bosque, cuando ya me estaba quedando medio dormida. **

**- Hazme un sitio, que yo también me voy a echar una siesta.- Me dijo Jake, que me había alzado la cabeza, que ahora estaba apoyada en su brazo, la verdad no me queje era tan relajante el calor que desprendía, y su olor era inmejorable.**

**- Vale, pero no ronques.- Le dije con voz cansada y algo pesada. **

**- No, palabra de lobo.- Me respondió al oído, me dio un beso en el pelo y añadió un.- Que descanses, mi preciosa Bella durmiente-- Me desperté y al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que me había acomodado sobre el pecho de Jake, me moví cautelosa, pero me encontré con una sonrisa radiante y unas manos calidas que me acariciaban la espalda. **

**- ¿Que ya estas lista?.- Me pregunto divertido, yo debía de tener una cara bastante confusa. **

**- Si, ya me despertado, pero lista para ¿Qué?.- Le dije mientras me separaba de él, sonrojada y me estiraba, mientras él me miraba moverme, me fui a lavar la cara al riachuelo.**

**- Practicas, has de practicar para poder controlar lo de entrar en fase, a voluntad, y después tendrás que controlar el carácter.- Me dijo él que me miraba divertido. **

**-Es decir que voy a destrozar la ropa que tan amablemente me han dejado.- Le dije mirándolo sarcástica. **

**- Si no te preocupes no la esperaban de vuelta.- Me dijo calmado, lo vi que él se estaba quitando la camisa, dejándome ver un espectáculo de músculos bronceados, la verdad es que Jake tenia un muy buen cuerpo. **

**- Vale, pues me voy a cambiar de vestido, este me gusta.- Le dije mientras entraba en la tienda de campaña. Iba a buscar algo que me diera igual destrozar, empecé a pensar, acabe optando por un sujetador liso y unas braguitas a juego, si iba a romper algo que fuera algo que no echase tanto en falta, pero al verme con eso puesto no pensé que fuera apropiado, en fin yo no era tan atrevida, acabe con una camiseta ancha y unas bermudas. **

**- Ale vamos al lío.- Le dije a él que ya estaba descalzo, solo llevaba unas bermudas, estábamos los dos muy graciosos. **

**- Vamos a claro, de aquí al lado, no quiero que rompamos la tienda.- Me dijo mirándome divertido. **

**Salio corriendo yo tras de él, no tardamos ni un minuto en llegar al claro, cuando llegamos él se fue a sentar a lo lejos. **

**- Pues tomate tu tiempo y entra en fase.- Me dijo mientras se apoyaba en un tronco. Me puse a ello, lo intente, sabia que era lo que lo desencadenaba, aun así tarde cerca de una hora en cambiar a ser una loba, me era muy difícil entrar en fase, voluntariamente, si lo hacia sin pensarlo, era realmente simple, pero si estaba entrenando era para poder controlar mi cuerpo. **

**- Muy bien, es un progreso.- Me dijo sonriendo, yo le ladre en respuesta y le mostré una sonrisa lobuna.**

**- Mientras tu vuelves a la otra forma, yo voy a por la cena te doy dos horas.- Me dijo y lo mire con intención de ir con él.**

** - No , te quedas a qui si en una hora estoy, lo decia para que tuvieras tiempo de practicarlo más de una vez, pero tu misma.- Me dijo él que se acerco y me rasco las orejas, era muy agradable, que creo que incluso ronroneé de gusto. **

**Siguiendo lo que el me ha dicho practique y cambie de forma tres veces, la ultima ya en el campamento, donde me tire al riachuelo en forma humana y me di un baño rápido, salí y me vestí de nuevo, a la media hora el estaba allí, con tres liebre dos peces de buen tamaño, y algo de verduras, incluso fruta, que traía liada en una especie de cesta. **

**- ¿Que tal?.- Me pregunto, mientras dejaba todo, sobre la mesa, y me miraba.**

**- Bien, a ti por lo que veo te ha ido bien.- Le dije mientras me acercaba a él. **

**- Sí, no ha estado mal.- Me ha dicho mientras me ha aprisionado contra su pecho, me ha alzado un poco y me ha dado un beso rápido en los labios, eso me ha dejado de piedra, no a querido un beso , solo ha sido un leve roce, muy cariñoso y dulce. Me ha hecho que me sonroje, y mi móvil a sonado, he ido a contestar.**

**Era Edward, me he apresurado a contestar, tenia muchas ganas de oír su voz, lo extrañaba tanto.**

**Estaba tan contenta de que Jacob, hubiera ido a buscar mi móvil y un montón de cosas que Alice había preparado para mi, la ropa seguía en la maleta cerrada y muy alejada, la había dejado fuera, olía demasiado a vampiro y me molestaba en la nariz. Edward pensó que era mejor tener una forma de comunicarnos con el resto del mundo, porque bueno, estaba Charlie y Reneé, que llamarían y se preocuparían. Y Jake fue tan amable de ir a buscarla, había intentado averiguar que había pasado en su encuentro, pero Jake no me quería contar, solo me aseguro que nada malo.**

**- Hola Edward.- Le dije extasiada de felicidad, por poder pronunciar su nombre.**

**- Oh, hola Bella amor, pensé que aun serias un lobo.- Me dijo él con un tono divertido, era extraño los dos se comportaban de forma cordial y alegre.**

**- Por ahora no, pero no lo tengo muy controlado.- le he dicho tranquila. **

**- ¿Estas con Jacob?.- Me pregunto Edward, la verdad el comentario me molesto un poco, pero me hizo gracia sonaba como celoso.**

**- Si estoy con él, estamos de acampada.- Le dije sin entrar mucho en detalles.- ¿Que querías Edward, algún problema?.- Le pregunte, estaba algo molesta por su comentario, porque seguro que Edward sabia que Jake y yo estábamos juntos y que él estaba imprimado de mi, por no hablar de que yo lo amaba, y eso también lo sabría.**

**- La verdad si, pero también quería saber como te va, ya te añoro.- me dijo cariñoso.- Siento haberte molestado....- No lo deje acabar. **

**- No me has molestado, y yo también te he extrañado mucho Edward.- Le he dicho la verdad, me sentía incompleta sin él.- ¿Que querías?.- Le dije muy dulcemente. **

**- Charli va a venir mañana, era para saber si serias capaz de estar aquí presente.- Me ha dicho Edward, es verdad Charlie, tenia que verlo. **

**Pensé en tapar el teléfono con la apretándolo con mi pecho, pero de podría servir con el oído de un vampiro. **

**- Jake, ¿Crees que podría ir a casa de los Cullen, y ver a mi padre?.- Le pregunte a él , sabia que no estaba lejos y me escucharía. **

**- Yo creo que si, ¿tu te ves capaz? .- Me ha preguntado desde el otro lado de la tienda. **

**- No se me acompañas, así me vigilas.- Le he dicho. Ha estado un momento en silenció. - Es decir te acompaño a una casa llena de vampiros y hago de celestina, para que te reúnas con tu Edward, me parece que no, creo que paso.- Dijo él un poco ofendido y yo lo entiendo, me he puesto roja como un tomate. He salido de la tienda de campaña, estaba buscándolo, y lo vi sentado en la silla, algo abatido. **

**- Jake, no pretendo que hagas de celestina, no me voy a acercar a él, ahora es tu turno.- Le he dicho dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba la cara y me sentaba junto a él. -Edward, ¿estas ay?.- Le he dicho al teléfono más que nada, Jacob, había alegrado un poco la cara, pero imaginaba que Edward, no estaría de muy buen humor. Pero mi corazón me pedía estar con los dos, de alguna forma, no sabia como pero no podía dejar de corresponderlos a los dos yo los amo con locura.**

**- Sí estoy aquí, ¿Que habéis decidido?.- Me pregunto con su melosa voz, no parecía enfadado, por el hecho que hubiera estado hablando con Jacob. **

**- Iré, pero por precaución me acompañara Jake, y preferiría que no estuvierais todos en la misma habitación , es demasiado para mi.- Le dije todo de corrido, sin respirar a más velocidad de la que suelo hablar. **

**- Bien, Alice a dicho que será mejor que os paséis a las 5:30, más o menos, tu padre estará a las 7.- Me ha dicho en un tono frío y distante. **

**- Vale, nos vemos a las 5:30.- Le he dicho yo dichosa de verlo.- Por cierto Edward, te amo.-Le he dicho contestando la verdad.**

**- Yo a ti también, te amo, Bella.- Me ha dicho él y a colgado. Sonaba triste, y enojado tenia que enfrentarme a dos hombres enfadados dolidos, celosos y enamorados, o eso dicen.**

**He dejado el móvil en la mesa, Jacob que ya se había desecho de mi abrazo, y caminaba cabizbajo, se iba a alejar. Sin pensarlo he corrido para él y me he tirado sobre su espalda, me he quedado colgada de su hombro, me he inclinado sobre su hombro y le he besado la mejilla.**

**- Te amo Jacob, creí a que eso ya lo sabias.- Le he dicho en tono muy juguetón. **

**El me ha corrido y he acabado en sus brazos mientras me acunaba contra su calido pecho. **

**- Lo se, tu eres mi vida Bella.- Me ha dicho él sonriente, y devolviéndome al suelo. **

**Jake me cargo fingiendo una sonrisa forzada. Se que estaba causando mucho dolor a Edward y a Jacob, pero no podía decidirme, como lo hacia, Jake era, és y será, mi imprimación, mi compañero. Y Edward, és mi pareja, mi alma gemela para toda la eternidad. Como lo hago, los vampiros solo suelen tener una pareja, y Edward es la mía eso lo se. Pero Jacob, es mi imprimación, la pareja de mi vida o mi eternidad. No se sabe de ningún lobo, que hubiera decidido no dejar de cambiar nunca, no se sabia si eso era posible.**

**Pero tampoco yo tengo la seguridad de ser eterna. Y Jacob, bueno fuera de su imprimación no buscara pareja, y yo no puedo vivir sin ellos, los amo a los dos, no les miento a ninguno de los dos. Mañana en la tarde iré a casa de los Cullen, a ver a Charli, por la tarde debería de llamar a Rene, hace tiempo que no la llamo. Me incline sobre él y le acaricie la cara con lentitud, cuando pase, los brazos por su cuello y me acerque a él, con la firme intención de besarlo.**

** -No lo hagas porque te sientas obligada, ya se que tu tienes a Edward.- Me ha dicho él girando la cara, haciéndome besarle en la mejilla. **

**- No lo hago, porque me sienta obligada, Jake yo te amo, y no te miento cuando te lo digo, pero si no quieres creerme.-Le dije algo molesta, salte de sus brazos, y me aleje de él a un paso rápido, ya que era medio vampira podía aprovechar mi velocidad. Cogi un libro de la tienda de campaña ,y me aleje a leerlo a la otra parte del claro. En un rato algo o alguien me tapo, el sol o la claridad en este caso. **

**-¿Me puedo disculpar, por ser un idiota?.- Me ha dicho Jake, que se le veía cara de afligido. **

**-No, no te puedes disculparte.- Le he espetado, como si realmente estuviera molesta, cosa que no era verdad. **

**- Lo siento, igualmente, no soy quien para decirte nada.- Se ha disculpado igualmente, y se ha girado dándome la espalda, con la cabeza gacha. **

**- Jake si que eres quien para opinar, si que eres quien para decir, pero no te puedo mentir, si estoy con Edward, y no le voy a dejar. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, se que soy egoísta pero es como me siento, y no miento si afirmo, que no puedo vivir sin amaros a los dos.- Le espete sin apenas respirar, las ventajas de ser un vampiro, no tienes la necesidad de respirar, no tan seguido al menos. **

**- Entonces , ¿No te molesta que no aproveche mis oportunidades?.- Me ha dicho mientras se ha sentado frente a mi apoyándose, para quedar muy cerca mío. **

**- No…-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar, sus labios han estado sobre los míos, besándome con pasión y amor mucho amor y ternura. Se ha recostado más sobre mi y sus manos han rodeado mi cintura, dejando una sensación de calor, yo le he pasado mis brazos por su cuello.****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samuray, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. En los siguientes veremos como avanza esta relación a tres si surge o si falla.**

**Como habréis comprobado este fic ya tiene su triangulo. Quería agradecer los comentarios y las alertas, me han animado mucho, así que una semana más aquí os dejo el capitulo.**

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Como muchas de mis lectoras habituales habéis notado, ya hace un tiempo que no actualizo, en base se debe, a que mi antiguo ordenador, decidió dejarme sin previó aviso, y se llevó con él todo mis avances. Y claro, como no soy de familia acomodada, he tenido que ahorrar de mi escaso sueldo base español, para comprarme un ordenador nuevo, que por cierto es una chulada, aun necesita mejoras, pero la verdad me encanta. Jejeje.**

**Actualizo este fic, porque es el que tenia más atrasado, con tiempo me pondré con los otros. Gracias por todos los comentarios.**

* * *

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Lo hago sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

**17.- Comienzos**

Pase el rato en los brazos de Jake, mientras esperaba, al día siguiente para ir a ver a mi padre, Jake, me explicaba de nuevo las historias de la tribu. Que por cierto según él ahora miembro honorífica de la tribu de los Quileutes, al igual que era parte de la manada, no sabía cómo repartiría mi tiempo, o si dominaría a la perfección, mi parte de loba, por ahora me costaba un sobre esfuerzo entrar en fase y salir de ella. Sentada en el suelo, recostada sobre el pecho de Jake, hablamos de muchas cosas, también me beso muchas veces, y yo a él, me gustaba el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y esa fragancia a bosque, que me hacia desear, no separarme de su cálida piel. Sin darme apenas cuenta paso el tiempo.

— Bella, creo que es hora de cenar, lo que he traído —Ha dicho Jake, mientras hacia el intento de incorporarse, pero yo que estaba sobre él. Y con mi nueva súper fuerza lo he retenido en su posición.

Se ha removido y ha hecho más fuerza, para contrarrestar la mía, la verdad su intento no ha servido de mucho era más fuerte que él. Y eso me gustaba más de lo que podía admitir, antes ellos eran siempre más fuertes que yo, pero las tornas habían cambiado, y a mi favor.

—Bella, ya debes tener hambre…—Ha dicho mientras intentaba levantarse, ha intentado hacerme cosquillas, y para mi sorpresa ha funcionado, con su roce, me ha hecho reírme y disminuir mi fuerza—Así que quieres jugar, ¡he! Lobita. —Ha dicho mientras me cogía por las muñecas y me inmovilizaba, más o menos, yo era consciente que si ejercía fuerza, rápido estaría libre. Pero el juego me estaba divirtiendo en desmesura. Ahora que era su presa, me retenía contra el suelo y él, con delicadeza y ternura se ha ido aproximando a mis labios, que ya lo deseaban con desesperación.

Sonrojada y anhelante me he perdido en sus ojos, que brillaban con pasión y amor. Sin remedio me ha besado, su lengua no ha perdido el tiempo y ha pedido permiso, para profundizar nuestro beso. Yo he accedido de inmediato, y hay a empezado una disputa por ganar la boca del otro.

Mis manos se han perdido en su prefecto y torneado torso, las suyas se han perdido en mi camiseta, yo instintivamente me he arqueado para restregarme contra él.

—Bells, si haces eso no cenaremos—Me ha dicho Jake, con voz ronca y condenadamente sexy. No lo había pensado, pero yo quería llevar mi relación con Jake a mayores. Bueno con Edward si lo había hecho, y ahora que había decidido que iba a estar con los dos.

Y yo quería esto con Jake, lo deseaba con desesperación y locura. Pero sentía que traicionaba a Edward y su familia, y si no lo hacía a Jake. Lo mire y me perdí en sus ojos oscuros que me miraban con una pasión abrasadora y un cálido amor. Me rendí a las emociones y a sus ojos y le bese, con todo.

Él entendió el mensaje, note contra mis labios una sonrisa, y su cuerpo presiono por completo el mío, trasladándome, al paraíso más cálido que jamás soñé pisar.

Con brusquedad se deshizo de mi camiseta, exponiendo mi ropa interior, ya que por vestido llevaba una de sus camisetas. Su mirada se traslado a mi cuerpo, y volvió a posarse en mis ojos.

—Eres preciosa. —Dijo con esa irresistible voz ronca. Que provocaba estragos en mi respiración. Sus manos se deslizaron de mi espalda por mi cuerpo, al principio con miedo y inexpertas, pero después con avaricia.

Yo me disponía a deshacerme de sus pantalones, mientras mi mano se perdía en su interior, eso provoco un sordo gruñido en él, que me envalentono a seguir.

Dejándonos llevar, entre besos y caricias ardientes fui suya. Sabía que él noto que ya no era inocente, pero parecía no haberle molestado. Él parecía disfrutar más del momento, como le había propuesto.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos amándonos, ni en qué momento me dormí, entre sus brazos.

Al despertar, me descubrí entre sus brazos, me abrazaba posesivamente, con cuidado intente apartarme, sin despertarlo. Sabía que no había dormido mucho, en estos días. Mirándolo mientras dormía, pude ver que tras los cambios de su cuerpo al ser licántropo, el Jake que yo conocía aún estaba allí, cuando dormía volvía a tener esa expresión serena y de paz.

Pensaba dejarlo dormir, pero mi estomago rugía por algo de comida, no había cenado y ahora que era, lo que era, necesitaba grandes cantidades de comida diarias. Me moví aprovechando la fuerza y la destreza de mi nuevo cuerpo, me incorpore y me separe de Jake.

— Bells— Dijo un Jake que me miraba, aun a medio despertar, a mi apenas me había dado tiempo a llegar a ponerme una camisa, y tenía mi ropa interior en la mano. Vi como se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado. Con ese movimiento dejo al descubierto su perfecto torso. Eso me provocó un ronco rugido. — ¿Dónde vas? — Estaba aun medio dormido y no hablaba del todo bien.

— Comer— Fue lo único que pude contestarle con mis hormonas alteradas, por ver su cuerpo, estaba tentada de tirarme sobre él. Y deseaba comérmelo a besos y morderlo, o deseaba su sangre, morderlo y deleitarme con su sabor y su temperatura.

— Oh, pues vamos a comer— Dijo Jake que se incorporaba, yo me gire y salí de la tienda. No era que no lo hubiera visto desnudo, pero prefería, no se, darle privacidad.

Al salir me dio una mirada curiosa, pero no dijo nada, yo ya me encontraba preparando emparedados y comiendo, el fuego estaba prendido y se calentaban un par de peces. Lo vi aproximarse, y por su cara supe que tenía intenciones de besarme. Me aparte, yo estaba hambrienta en más de un sentido, y su proximidad, solo me daba más sed.

— Veo que se acabo la farsa, bien, me lo esperaba, pero más adelante— Dijo él abatido, y se giró para alejarse, no entendí su frase hasta que la analice, él había mal interpretado mi distanciamiento.

— No Jacob, no es eso…— Le dije intentando explicarme.

— No claro, te alejas de mi, evitas mirarme, ¿que es sino?, solo es que has descubierto que no soy lo que quieres, solo quieres a tu vampiro…— Estaba temblando, se había enfadado, y no conmigo, para ser irónicos estaba molesto con Edward.

— Te huyó, porque tengo sed, ¿y sabes de qué?, de tu sangre, pero está claro que esto, no funciona, tú no aceptas a Edward, y de él ni hablamos. —Me giré para irme quería estar sola. Lo que yo quería era un imposible, el hielo y el fuego nunca se iban a tolerar. Y ellos no lo iban a hacer. Pero que iba a hacer yo, con mis sentimientos, mi corazón latía por y para los dos. Dejar a uno de los dos, significaba matar la mitad de mi corazón, puede un ser vivir con medio corazón.

Me levanté con la intención de correr, solo correr y no parar nunca, quería despejarme, quería huir. Como pude, tan siquiera pensar que ellos aceptarían esto.

— Funciona, yo quiero que funcione, yo te amo, y si tú tienes que estar con Ed...ward, que así sea, sé que es lo que sientes, y no puedo negar lo que veo—Dijo un disgustado Jacob, que me miraba con sufrimiento en sus oscuros ojos.

— No va a funcionar, porque no os toleráis, y no debería ser tan egoísta de quereros a los dos, no soy justa con vosotros, pidiéndote que me compartas— Le dije llorando, por mis mejillas corrían las lagrimas que mi corazón tanto había guardado.

Él se acercó, y me acuno entre sus brazos, diciéndome que todo saldría bien, que no me preocupara sin motivo, que él siempre iba a estar para mí. Me sentía la más vil de las mujeres, era codiciosa, no me podía conformar con un maravilloso hombre, que yo codiciaba a dos.

Sus caricias dejaron de ser un consuelo, cuando se dejo llevar y coló sus manos por mi ropa, para reclamar mi cuerpo. Sus labios se aproximaron a los míos y los devoraron, seco con sus labios mis lágrimas, y las sustituyo por suspiros.

— Para…— Le dije con voz ronca, mis sentidos se estaban centrando en su flujo sanguíneo.

— No, creo que no—Me dijo él muy pegado de sí mismo.

—Te morderé—Le advertí.

— No me importa, lo deseo— Me aseguro con un beso, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Me estaba dando permiso, y tomándolo, me separe de sus labios, no sin antes besarlo con desesperación, baje por su cuello, donde lamí y bese toda la extensión. Con esos actos me gane suspiro y siseos muy sexy.

Sin previo aviso hundí mis colmillos en su cálida piel, y llegue al manjar de su ardiente sangre. Él ahogo un gruñido de placer, y me dejo tomar, en cuanto estuve saciada, lamí su herida para que se cerrara, y me recosté contra él.

— Ha sido fantástico— Me ha dicho mientras me abrazaba, su voz denotaba que le había gustado.

—Me alegro que te haya agradado, porque a mí también—Le dije, mientras me incorporaba un poco sobre él para poder besar sus labios.

Después de que quede saciada, de mi sed de su sangre, seguimos jugando, el uno con el otro y con la comida. Nunca pensé que sería tan divertido y placentero comer.

— Bells, tenemos que ir a casa de los chu… Cullen, tienes que ver a tu padre y seguir con la farsa —Me dijo algo, molesto y sus músculos se habían tensado con anticipación.

—Si te es muy molesto, puedo ir sola —Le asegure, en realidad no sé si lo protegía a él, a Edward, de ver en la mente de Jacob que lo había besado, o a mi por mantener a mis dos partes de mi corazón en el mismo lugar.

—No, te acompañare, ¿Si quieres? — Me pregunto dubitativo.

— Si quiero, pero Edward…— Le dije, si poder terminar la frase.

—No quieres que él, sepa que estás conmigo, y como lee las mentes, menos la tuya…— Dijo él como afirmación.

—Bueno ya sabes… tengo que hablar con él, tu sabes con calma…— Le dije con voz atorada, era raro hablar con Jake, de mi relación con Edward, esto estaba siendo raro, y sería difícil.

—Lo entiendo, creo, y lo he aceptado más o menos, yo no pensare en nada de eso, no te preocupes, pero siempre me puedes cubrir con tu escudo, para asegurarnos— Me dijo él dedicándome una sonrisa conciliadora, y en sus ojos se reflejaba, la ternura y el amor que me tenía.

No podía negar que necesitaría de Jake, si no quería que mi padre descubriera, que su hija era una gran loba. Y no creo que Charlie, esté preparado, para saber todo lo que no es fantasía, en este mundo.

Jake, se fue dejándome sola, la verdad no supe el porqué, pero creo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para hacerse a la idea, de que iríamos a visitar a los Cullen, o quizás había algo que no sabía. Aun no he averiguado que tipo de conversación tuvieron Edward y Jake, cuando este último fue a buscar mis cosas.

Me puse unos pantalones y una camiseta y aunque me disgustara me puse unas zapatillas de deporte. Desde que era una loba, agradecía poder correr descalza, sintiendo el mundo a mis pies, pero eso no daría muy buena impresión de seguro.

Fui a correr, y bueno a aclarar mis ideas, aunque creo que ya las tenía claras, yo quería de alguna forma estar con Jake y con Edward, mi problema era el cómo. Como le haría entender a mis dos amores que no podía vivir sin ellos, que los necesitaba. Solo sabia una cosa estar sin uno de ellos me podía matar, solo llevaba unos días sin Edward y ya lo extrañaba a horrores. Y ya había estado mucho tiempo sin Jake.

Al llegar al campamento, me encontré con Jacob, que estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando al cielo, se había vestido, al completo como yo.

—Creo que debemos irnos Bells— Ha dicho sin mirar a nadie, y su voz parecía sin vida.

Yo no le he contestado, me he parado frene a él, y con deliberada lentitud, me he sentado sobre sus piernas, él me ha mirado extrañado, sin darle una respuesta, lo he mirado y lo he atraído hacia mí, sin más lo he besado, con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por él, mi Jake, mi sol, mi puerto seguro, mi complemento.

— Te amo— Le musite contra sus cálidos labios, mientras me deleitaba en el cosquilleo que provocaba su abrasador aliento en mi piel.

— No tanto como yo a ti— Me dijo él mientras, me estrechaba contra él, nos separamos, pero manteníamos el contacto. —No tanto— Musito, como si yo no lo fuera a escuchar, pero lo deje pasar, solo el tiempo le demostraría lo contrario.

— Nos vamos te espera tu familia, y tu prometido— Esta vez lo dijo sin rencores, aunque no podía evitar el tono molesto, pero lo comprendí, el era un hombre lobo, y ellos unos vampiros. Y incluso para mí era confuso era la pareja de Jake y la prometida de Edward. Era claro tenía que hablar con los dos, y para complicarlo, lo apropiado es que fuera a la vez, pero eso era arriesgado y peligroso. Jake, lo aceptaba a su manera, que parecía más centrada en aprovechar el momento olvidándose del resto.

* * *

**Aquí dejo el pequeño avancé, aunque no ha sido muy largo el capitulo, es significativo, a ver como avanza este amor a tres, sobrevivirá al encuentro de sus dos pretendientes, la verdad ni yo lo se, jejeje. Pero seguro que esta historia sera diferente a lo que todos esperamos.**

* * *

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por los comentarios, y aclarando algunas cosas que habéis preguntado, como dice el samurái, esta historia cuenta un final diferente del triangulo amoroso, Bella, Edward; Bella, Jacob, y nuestros dos galanes tendrán la oportunidad de estar con ella, en los próximos capítulos. En los siguientes veremos cómo avanza esta relación a tres si surge o si falla.**

**Como habréis comprobado este fic ya tiene su triangulo. Quería agradecer los comentarios y las alertas, me han animado mucho, así que una semana más aquí os dejo el capitulo.**

**Gracias igualmente y espero que os guste.**

**Como muchas de mis lectoras habituales habéis notado, ya hace un tiempo que no actualizo, en base se debe, a que mi antiguo ordenador, decidió dejarme sin previo aviso, y se llevó con él todo mis avances. Y claro, como no soy de familia acomodada, he tenido que ahorrar de mi escaso sueldo base español, para comprarme un ordenador nuevo, que por cierto es una chulada, aun necesita mejoras, pero la verdad me encanta. Jejeje.**

**Actualizo este fic, porque es el que tenía más atrasado, con tiempo me pondré con los otros. Gracias por todos los comentarios.**

* * *

**Los personajes son de la inigualable Stephanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo tengo los derechos de la historia. Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

— _Te amo— Le musite contra sus cálidos labios, mientras me deleitaba en el cosquilleo que provocaba su abrasador aliento en mi piel._

— _No tanto como yo a ti— Me dijo él mientras, me estrechaba contra él, nos separamos, pero manteníamos el contacto. —No tanto— Musito, como si yo no lo fuera a escuchar, pero lo deje pasar, solo el tiempo le demostraría lo contrario._

— _Nos vamos te espera tu familia, y tu prometido— Esta vez lo dijo sin rencores, aunque no podía evitar el tono molesto, pero lo comprendí, el era un hombre lobo, y ellos unos vampiros. Y incluso para mí era confuso era la pareja de Jake y la prometida de Edward. Era claro tenía que hablar con los dos, y para complicarlo, lo apropiado es que fuera a la vez, pero eso era arriesgado y peligroso. Jake, lo aceptaba a su manera, que parecía más centrada en aprovechar el momento olvidándose del resto._

**18.- Volviendo a los fríos brazos.**

Tal y como dijo Jake, empezamos a correr por el bosque, en dirección a casa de los Cullen. Los dos íbamos vestidos al completo, eso incluía zapatos. Al no saber controlar la nueva velocidad a la que podía correr, tuve que ir más despacio, iba a la par de Jacob. Por culpa también de la ropa no pude hacer nada divertido. Me había acostumbrado a correr haciendo piruetas, entre las ramas de lo arboles.

Cuando entramos en la zona de los Cullen, pude percibir su olor, tan característico. Con mis nuevos sentidos podía distinguir el olor de todos.

Eso llevo mi mente a ver a Edward, y mi corazón latió más fuerte de anticipación. Yo quería verlo y estar con él. Pero tendría que contarle de Jacob y yo. Aun me aterraba su respuesta, si después de todo él no quería que yo estuviera con él, o que dejara a Jake. Esas eran las opciones más probables, y las dos me dejarían al borde de la muerte. Porque no se puede vivir con medio corazón por mucho tiempo.

Edward y Alice, nos esperaban en el jardín de la casa (mansión, porque con esas dimensiones lo es), Alice me sonrió feliz. Eso no sabía si era buena o mala noticia, supongo que me había extrañado, tanto como yo a ella. Y Edward, parecía ilusionado de verme. Sin pararme a pensarlo, me lace a sus brazos, que me atraparon en un abrazo refrescante.

-Te extrañe-Le dije muy sincera.

-No más que yo amor- Me dijo sonriendo. Y enterró su cara en mi pelo y me beso el cuello, mi cuerpo reacciono a su tacto como siempre, mi corazón emprendió una carrera, y me sonrojé. Edward me beso, fue lento nada de presiones, solo un beso de bienvenida. Estaba siendo muy cauteloso, no sabía si era por mi nueva condición o porque sabía lo mío con Jake.

Alice también se tiro a mis brazos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue, que Edward y Jake, estrecharan sus manos, eso me hizo inmensamente feliz. Porque era un buen punto, que ellos fueran capaces de darse la mano, sin ningún otra intención.

-Bueno, vamos que Esme ha preparado un tentempié, para vosotros-Dijo una muy risueña Alice.

-Comida, si la verdad no hemos comido en muchas horas- Añadió Jake risueño.

Los cuatro entramos, en cuento traspase la puerta, me encontré en los brazos de Emmett, que volteaba por el comedor.

-Lobita, te he echado de menos, sin ti esta casa es un muermo- Dijo riendo, Rose, le golpeo la cabeza, provocando que él se quejara.

- Hola Bella, me alegro que estés bien, pero no tenias por que traer a la mascota- Dijo mirando a Jake con desaprobación.

- Rosalie, discúlpate con nuestro invitado- Dijo Esme, que apareció por la puerta de la cocina.- Bella, Jake, espero que tengáis apetito- Los dos le sonreímos agradecidos.

Comimos en el comedor, todos se sentaron a la mesa con nosotros, viéndonos comer, debíamos de ser todo un espectáculo. La verdad debíamos de parecer dos náufragos recién encontrados, porque devoramos cinco primeros, tres segundos, dos tartas completas, y eso en menos de media hora. Me di cuenta de que había echado de menos la comida de los Cullen, Esme, Alice y Rose cocinaban muy bien. Bueno para que mentir había echado de menos a la familia al completo. Carlisle aprovechó que estábamos a la mesa para saber cómo me encontraba, y le pregunto a Jake, sobre las teorías del consejo, respecto a mí.

Pude saber que el consejo cree, que la sangre de Jake me cambio primero, y la ponzoña le dio más fuerza. En lo único que coincidían los dos grupos, era que yo ya no era humana. Y la verdad había deseado mucho dejar de serlo, pero ahora que no lo era, estaba preocupada, ser una especie única hace que tengas muy pocos datos sobre ti. Emmett saco el tema de mi torpeza, Jake se le unió, contándole ciertos percances que tuve con mi cola.

Les conto que en mi segunda trasformación, me costó mantener el equilibrio, pero no le hice caso y empecé a correr, y de un momento al otro, me caí arrastrando el morro un par de metros. Casi toda la sala se río de mí.

En ese momento me preocupo perderlos para siempre. Edward intentaba que no se le notara, pero cuando Jake me miraba con cariño, él ponía mala cara, y a su vez Jacob. Quizás estaba tensando demasiado las cuerdas, y empezaba a temer que se rompieran.

-Bells, es hora de que te prepares- Dijo Alice a mi lado. Yo suspire resignada, le di un apretón en el hombro a Jake, y una caricia a Edward. Seguí a Alice al piso superior, y nos perdimos en la que había sido mi habitación y la de Edward.

Alice me tendió todo el disfraz, me lo puse en menos de un minuto.

-Alice creo que es hora de dejar de fingir mi enfermedad, creo que me debería de recuperar pronto- Le dije pensativa mientras ella, me estaba vendando la cabeza.

-Sí, ese era el plan esta semana debías volver con Charlie, pero te transformaste…-Dijo ella haciendo una pausa, esto estaba siendo difícil, todos en la casa tenían ese maldito buen olfato, y yo inequívocamente olia que apestaba a Jacob. No es que a mi molestara, pero ellos debían de pensar, lo que al fin y al cabo era cierto, que me había revolcado con él, como una perra que era.- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer?- Me pregunto Alice sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Creo que lo alargare otra semana, la semana que pasare con Jake. Después creo que seguiríamos el plan, un tiempo en el hospital, un par de semanas, y a casa a acabar de recuperarme, y en un mes como nueva- Le dije sonriendo.

- Sí, me parece lo lógico, ¿y el resto de planes?, ya sabes no veo nada de ti y de Edward apenas atisbos- Me dijo algo afligida. Yo suspire resignada.

- Tiempo al tiempo, primero solucionamos una cosa y después ya veremos las siguientes- Le dije brindándole una sincera sonrisa.

Ella siguió maquillando y vendando mi cuerpo. Rosalie entro dándome una tenue sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo Alice parece una momia medio muerta-Dijo Rose riéndose- Bueno tu escenario te espera.

Baje y en la sala de invitados de abajo ya se encontraba la habitación de hospital que ellos habían preparado para mi teatro, me tumbe en la cama, y Carlisle me coloco todos los cable.

-Vaya tu corazón va como loco, si te quedas un poco más me gustaría revisarte- Me dijo Carlisle mientras ponía la grabación de un corazón humano.

Ella había llegado, yo la vi enamorado y ella me devolvió esa misma mirada. Pero no pude evitar pensar que las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien. Jacob, ella olía a Jacob, ella había estado con él, no quise pensar hasta que punto con él, pero no podía culparlos, yo había visto lo que hacia la imprimación en los lobos, un claro ejemplo eran Sam, Emily y Leah. No deje que se me notara, pero por dentro, me estaba quemando.

Yo la había perdido, y ver como se miraban como interactuaban, solo confirmaba mis sospechas, era tan notorio que toda mi familia lo noto. Pero como noto Jasper ella irradiaba amor, pero también por mí. Alice y Esme se concentraron en decirme que ella me miraba y me sonreía como siempre.

Yo esperaría que ella me hablara, ya que no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Bella, ni por la de Jacob, eso me molestaba sobre manera.

Alice arrastro a Bella, para preparase, se despidió de Jacob con una caricia en su hombro, que me hizo sentir un agujero negro donde debía estar mi muerto corazón. Pero al pasar por mi lado me regalo una caricia, que me devolvió la luz.

Todo lo que pasaba me confundía, la conversación de Bella y Alice, me desconcertó, y la visita de Charlie, aunque ella, no se movió. Estaba fingiendo dormir, Jacob la esperaba fuera en el patio trasero. Charlie se fue con cierta esperanza de que Bella tuviera mejor aspecto. La visita no fue muy larga una hora apenas, pero quedo en venir mañana.

Ella se incorporo de la cama, yo estaba a su lado y le tendí la mano para ayudarla bajarse de la cama. Ella ya no necesitaba mi ayuda en nada, ya no era mi frágil Bella, era la nueva y resistente Bella.

-Podemos hablar Edward- Dijo ella mirando el suelo claramente avergonzada.

Escuchar esas palabras fue como recibir una puñalada, era el golpe mortal, sabía lo que continuaba esa frase, nunca traía nada bueno. Ella se iba a despedir de mí. Mi luz me iba a abandonar. No podía enfadarme, no con ella, Bella era libre de enamorarse de quien quisiera.

Ella tomo mi mano, su tacto quemaba. Yo miraba nuestras manos, posiblemente sería la última vez que la tendría tan cerca. Toda mi familia desapareció de la casa. Todos intentaron no pensar en lo que según todos era inevitable.

Yo la seguí como un condenado hacia la muerte, porque eso sería lo que me dejaría. Me dejaría solo, habiendo probado lo que era la luz, la felicidad, el amor, la calidez y la vida. Me dejaría habiendo probado, pero sabiendo que no era lo suficiente bueno para ella. Y saberlo no hacía más fácil el trago, ella había escogido la opción que más le convenía él le podía dar una familia. Yo no.

Él era su imprimación, yo solo el ser al que había amado. Y e l amor no es comparable con encontrar a tu todo. Y yo lo sabía yo ya había encontrado mi todo, pero estaba a punto de abandonarme.

* * *

**Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión.**

**Así que si no es mucha molestia, pues eso pulsar el botón verde, si ese que hace felices a las escritoras de esta página.**

**Hacedme un poco feliz a mi.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Y gracias por comentar**


	19. Chapter 19

Aquí viene la continuación de este fic, espero que no os importe mucho mi poca puntualidad. Pero intento ir escribiendo.

Aquí os dejo este capítulo.

**19.- Hablando:**

_Yo la seguí como un condenado hacia la muerte, porque eso sería lo que me dejaría. Me dejaría solo, habiendo probado lo que era la luz, la felicidad, el amor, la calidez y la vida._ Me dejaría habiendo probado, pero sabiendo que no era lo suficiente bueno para ella. Y saberlo no hacía más fácil el trago, ella había escogido la opción que más le convenía él le podía dar una familia. Yo no.

Él era su imprimación, yo solo el ser al que había amado. Y el amor no es comparable con encontrar a tu todo. Y yo lo sabía yo ya había encontrado mi todo, pero estaba a punto de abandonarme.

La mire caminar, iba decidida no se a donde, pero sus pasos eran firmes y seguros. Ya poco quedaba de la insegura Bella, pero esta era mi Bella, la dura, la nueva, la que encajaba a la perfección en mis brazos. Ahora yo podía estar con ella, sin dejar de ser yo mismo. Y eso era perfecto, ahora que todo podía ser natural, ella también podía tener una relación natural con Jacob, que era un lobo y estaba imprimado de mi angel, pero ni a el podía culpar. Ya que la imprimación no era algo voluntario, ni sobre lo que se tuviera control era algo que se desataba en tu organismo y te alteraba para siempre.

Se paro y sin soltarme la mano, me encaro. Se veía nerviosa y temerosa. Ella tenía miedo de lastimarme, mi dulce ángel.

-Edward, veras, como sabes yo me he imprimado de Jake, bueno el de mi.- Dijo ella, agachando la cabeza escondiéndome sus ojos.

-Sí lo sé vi lo que paso por su mente, y he visto las reacciones en los otros imprimados.- Le dije, aparentando una serenidad que no tenia. – No te preocupes por mi tu solo se feliz, no me importa quién te de esa felicidad.- Le asegure tragándome todos mis demonios, cuando este a solas, ya tendrán toda una eternidad para atormentarme.

- Oh, no lo entiendes, como loba me he imprimado de Jake, pero como vampira tu eres mi pareja para toda la eternidad, Edward eres mi compañero eso no…- No la pude dejar acabar, ella me amaba no me quería dejar. La bese, lo hice como hacía tiempo que no hacía con todo el cuerpo, quería sentir-la.

- Así que ahora te comparto con Jacob, y ¿el sabe esto?- Le dije separándome lo justo para hablar a velocidad vampírica.

- Sí, y entiende mis necesidades y sentimientos, aunque no comparte muy bien el hecho.- Me contesto a la misma velocidad para volver a atacar mis labios. Sus besos no era amables estaba siendo ruda exigente. Era un beso demandante, y muy apasionado, era como si ella hubiera temido un rechazo por mi parte.

En el aspecto amplio de su propuesta, no me gustaba, el saber que ella estaría con él, pero tal y como estaban las cosas poco se podía hacer ella nos necesitaba a los dos. Pertenecía a las dos especies, nos necesitaba por nuestra sangre, y nos amaba con locura, solo estaba siendo coherente con sus sentimientos.

Me desagradaba la idea imagino que tanto como a Jacob, pero que opciones teníamos, tensar la cuerda del acuerdo tan precario que existía entre nosotros. Si tensaba demasiado esa cuerda podía no resultar el vencedor y perder a Bella para siempre, y verme en la obligación de verla, porque ella seguiría necesitando mi sangre, seguiría siendo miembro de mi familia, de una forma o otra.

Solo me quedaba amarla y saber que me amaba, eso era lo que yo quería y a lo que podía aspirar.

-Pensé que te molestarías, que me arias escoger, que me abandonarías.- Me dijo dudosa.- No se nunca me imaginé que pensaras que era así mejor.- Me dijo de lo mas confundida, se veía adorable confundida y con la respiración entrecortada.

La verdad y siendo sinceros no pensaba que fuera la mejor solución yo no quería compartirla y menos con el condenado del perro. Pero que opción tenia negarme, y eso solo traería problemas, él ya había aceptado y eso me dejaría a mí como el malo.

Y ella nos necesitaba para seguir viva, o eso parecía según las suposiciones de Carlisle, y las mías propias, ella solo se alimentaba de la sangre de perro, su perro y de la mía, y si su parte vampiro estaba tan desarrollada como parecía, ella tendría que alimentarse con cierta regularidad.

Sí solo fuera eso pero no ella era tan vampira como loba, eso quería decir que una parte de ella necesitaba a la manada. En resumen ella estaría con los dos, ya sea como amigos o como pareja, y los dos estamos destinados a amarla, porque aunque me cueste admitir el la ama como yo, y no puede evitarlo.

Pero si algo sabia es que este triangulo nos traería muchos problemas, y la que más sufriría seria Bella, ella saldría muy lastimada. Intentaría por todos los medios no ser el causante de esa separación.

-Me molesta más de lo que te imaginas, pero siendo razonables no tengo muchas alternativas o sí- Le dije mostrándome lo más conciliador posibles.

- Bueno no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo.-Me dijo ella afligida.- Solo creí que sería conveniente que te dijera que estoy con Jacob, y que creo que pueda dejarlo del todo, porque lo amo.-Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y yo creí que sus palabras me matarían. Pero no lo hicieron todo tenía una lógica y razón, una lógica bizarra.

-No me siento obligado, y aunque preferiría que esto no hubiera pasado tengo que vivir con ello, y prefiero compartir que quedarme con nada.- Le dije intentando convencerla, y creérmelo.

- Supongo que tienes la opción de dejarme, o decirme que elija a uno de los dos, tienes muchas otras opciones.- Dijo ella con un deje desesperado en la voz, no entendía si es que ella prefería que yo hubiera elegido una de sus opciones, o ella realmente quería que yo las hubiera elegido para así tener vía libre con Jacob, no la entendía nunca sabría como o que piensa Bella para mí era todo un misterio sin lógica.

-Preferirías que hubiera hecho eso decirte que no me parece bien, que has de elegir, que me elijas.- No tendría lógica, que yo le dijera todo eso, pero no entendía porque lo había dicho era desesperante, intentar prever lo que iba a hacer Bella.

Ella se escabullo de mis brazos, y miro al suelo, podría decir que su corazón ya de por si acelerado, andaba más acelerado de lo normal, empezó a jugar con el suelo. Sabía que ella creía que yo estaba molesto y si lo estaba, pero no con ella, con todos y con nadie, por la situación a la que nos estábamos viendo orillados.

-Edward ya es hora de que me baya yendo, de vuelta a la reserva.-Me dijo con un hilo de voz.-Ya te he dicho lo que debía decirte, si quieres te lo puedes pensar y ya lo hablamos más adelante.- Me ha dicho mientras ya se movía de vuelta a la casa.

-Llevó casi una semana sin verte que te hace pensar que te dejare irte sin más.- Le dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuerpo y la presionaba contra mi pecho.- Te amo eres mi mundo y eso es lo único que importa en este momento, con el resto ya me las veré.

- Yo también te amo, más que a nada.- Dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

Pero ella seguía algo distante, pero más calmada, disfrute de tenerla entre mis brazos, y contemplamos como iba cayendo la noche.

-As de irte ya.- Le dije cuando ella ya se había empezado a mover inquieta entre mis brazos.

-Sí, ya es hora de que vuelva a la reserva, pero nos vemos en dos días, y pronto estará todo de vuelta a la normalidad.

No quería dejarla ir y menos con él con ellos, aun mundo que ella descubría y la alejaba de mi, de mi familia. Pero tenía que asumir que ahora Bella pertenecía a su familia también, si bien antes me lo negaba diciéndome que no tenían ningún parentesco familiar para que ellos continuaran unidos ahora sí que no tenia de otra, que admitir que ellos ya eran familia y esto solo lo confirmaba.

A quien le gusta la familia de su novia, la verdad no hay muchos casos yo al menos tengo una escusa tenemos un odio de especies, es un instinto primario.

Estaba relativamente feliz me había sincerado con Edward y por lo visto seguíamos juntos. Parecía que todo se estaba organizándose, y yo no iba a perder a nadie por el camino, por ahora, sabía que esta tregua era muy efímera, pero tenía la esperanza de poder sustentarla en el tiempo, que pudiéramos formar una pareja, o un trió en nuestro caso.

Volvimos de la mano, Jake nos esperaba, allí donde lo había dejado, y toda la familia Cullen estaba con él.

Jake me miro y vio nuestras manos unidas y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Una muy semejante aparecía en las caras de los Cullen, una pena que no supieran toda la verdad, que pensarían de mi, cuando sepan que estoy saliendo con los dos, seguro pensaran que soy una fresca, o algo peor. Pero eso sería algo que tendría que solucionar más adelante.

-Bells, es hora de ir volviendo.- Dijo Jacob, con cierta duda en su voz.

-Sí, es hora de que te vuelvas, ya nos vemos mañana, amor.- Me dijo Edward, mientras me daba un apretón, y se inclino para besarme, lo que provocó muchas reacciones, Jake siseo, muy imperceptiblemente, Los Cullen, bueno los más allegados mostraron signos de aprobación, y Edward, no se controlo en lo más mínimo, me beso con todo, nunca pensé que ante sus padres y hermanos me metería la lengua hasta la campanilla.

- Hasta mañana amor, Jake hasta mañana.- Le dijo Edward, y se separo de mí, acercándose a su familia. En ese momento, Jake se acercó, y tomo mi mano, dedicándome una mirada enamorada y sincera.

- ¿Puedo jugar yo también? ¿O ya he perdido?.- Dijo Jacob, mirándome a los ojos, sonriendo, y tentándome.

-No has perdido ni ganado, y no en este partido aun no tienes juego, tengo que arreglar algunos puntos.- Le dije a él en apenas un susurro, para, que mi familia de vampiros con excepcionales oídos no pudieran escuchar, nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Bueno nos marchamos, gracias por todo y siento las molestias.- Les dije con una sonrisa, y me aleje lo suficiente de Jacob para transfórmame ante los absortos espectadores.

- Bella la ropa- Dijo Alice, mirándome con desaprobación, y Emmett, y Carlisle reían, Edward, lo disimulaba, pero se estaba riendo. Jacob, siguió mi ejemplo, y se trasformo.

"Nos vamos, y siento lo de antes, pero él ha empezado, sé que no es escusa, pero sabes esto es difícil" Me dijo Jake.

"Ya sé, creo que para que sea más fácil, podríamos nos ser tan demostrativos, los unos con los otros. Eso haría las cosas más llevaderas" Le comente mientras corríamos, entre los árboles.

"Sí, creo que sería más agradable, no tener que ver vuestras muestras románticas, y yo cortare las mías" Pensó él mientras saltaba el arrollo, se movía muy elegantemente cuando era un lobo, lo hacía todo con tanta naturalidad.

En apenas un par de minutos ya estábamos, en el prado donde acampábamos, Jake iba a ir a visitar a su padre, pero yo no estaba muy sociable, le dije que iba a correr, a él no parecía importarle, y empecé a correr, solo con la mente puesta en mis patas y el camino que recorría a gran velocidad.

Gracias por leer, y ya sabes si quieres comenta y eso.

Selena Sarsen


	20. Chapter 20

_-Bueno nos marchamos, gracias por todo y siento las molestias.- Les dije con una sonrisa, y me aleje lo suficiente de Jacob para transfórmame ante los absortos espectadores._

_- Bella la ropa- Dijo Alice, mirándome con desaprobación, y Emmett, y Carlisle reían, Edward, lo disimulaba, pero se estaba riendo. Jacob, siguió mi ejemplo, y se trasformo._

_"Nos vamos, y siento lo de antes, pero él ha empezado, sé que no es escusa, pero sabes esto es difícil" Me dijo Jake._

_"Ya sé, creo que para que sea más fácil, podríamos nos ser tan demostrativos, los unos con los otros. Eso haría las cosas más llevaderas" Le comente mientras corríamos, entre los árboles._

_"Sí, creo que sería más agradable, no tener que ver vuestras muestras románticas, y yo cortare las mías" Pensó él mientras saltaba el arroyo, se movía muy elegantemente cuando era un lobo, lo hacía todo con tanta naturalidad._

_En apenas un par de minutos ya estábamos, en el prado donde acampábamos, Jake iba a ir a visitar a su padre, pero yo no estaba muy sociable, le dije que iba a correr, a él no parecía importarle, y empecé a correr, solo con la mente puesta en mis patas y el camino que recorría a gran velocidad._

* * *

**20.- dos para una:**

Corrí y corrí, hasta que llegue al océano, pero no sabía en qué océano me encontraba. Solo había corrido, intentando descargar mi cuerpo de todo.

Mirando el mar pensé, en Jacob, en Edward, y en las dos familias. Los Cullen, la manada, Charlie. Todas esas personas, que sin duda tendrían derecho a juzgarme. Como explicar esto, como explicaba que yo estaba con Edward, y con Jacob. Si ni tan siquiera ellos lo entendían, como lo iba a entender el resto.

No lo entendía ni yo, soy una vampiresa licantropa, viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, era un tema de supervivencia, cuando tenía hambre, en su mayoría lo que más me alimentaba era la sangre de Jacob o la de Edward. A mi parecer era una forma de mantenerme equilibrada.

Que podía hacer si no tenía más que aceptar que soy un ser extrañó y peculiar. Sentada sobre mis cuartos traseros miraba el debatir de las olas. Yo siempre seria esto ahora, debería empezar a estar coherente con mi nueva condición.

Empezaba a sentir la morriña, tenía que volver, ¿pero a dónde? ¿y con quién?¿ Como lo haría?. Me incorpore y me puse a andar, sin ninguna prisa. Tarde casi tres horas en volver, o eso pensé hasta que llegue a la nueva frontera del territorio, cullen-manada.

¿Dónde estabas?Pregunto Seth, creí reconocer su mente, que prácticamente chillaba. Pare, y lo vi llegar corriendo, se lanzó a mí, frotando su morro con el mío.

¿Qué ha pasado?Le pregunte algo alterada, ya había avisado que me iba a andar, que podría haber pasado para que me buscarán.

Llevas perdida casi seis horas, y preguntas que ha pasadoMe dijo Seth, debí de mirarlo raro porque añadióvale, no estabas perdida, tiempo a solasRazono él, con una sonrisa lobuna.

Sí, solo tenía que pensar, cuando dices que me han estado buscando ¿a quién te refieres?Le pregunte realmente preocupada, ya la había vuelto a liar.

NosotrosDijeron Jacob y Leah la manada, los Cullen, y he estado a una hora de avisar a tu padreMe dijo personalmente Jacob. Que por su mirada lobuna, supe que estaba molesto.

Yo solo…Necesitaba pensarLes dije a todos, abriendo mi mente a todo el mundo.

-Y tenías que ir a otro continente a pensar, hermanita.-Dijo Emmett, que aprecia con Edward a su lado.

Yo solo pensaba que había estado fuera una hora, no quería causar problemasLes dije a todos, estaba sentada sobre mis cuartos traseros. No sabía que debía de dar un informe de todas mis salidas Les casi escupí, eso me molestaba todo el mundo podía hacer lo que quisiera menos yo.

No, pero nosotros siempre estamos juntos y aquí cerca, además nosotros siempre sabemos dónde está el otro lobo

-No te controlábamos, solo nos preocupamos-

Ante los dos comentarios solo pude reír, se preocupaban, yo era más rápida, más fuerte, más resistente. Era la irrompible o eso pensaban todos.

No es eso, solo es por precaución, yo lo siento llegue y no te encontraba el rastro se perdía muy lejos

-Solo nos preocupábamos por ti, solo eso, no quiere decir que no seas libre- Dijo Edward completando los pensamientos de Jacob, que se veía realmente apenado. Los dos se veían apenados. Yo y mi carácter habíamos vuelto a poner todo de cabeza. Respire y cerré mi mente, no hacía falta que todo se enteraran de todo, ya con saberlo yo era más que suficiente.

Lo siento yo, me estoy adaptando a esto y me cuesta, no pensé que fuera para tanto Pensé más para mí que para nadie, vi a Carlisle y a Sam, entrar en el prado donde nos encontrábamos.

-Bueno a todos aquí, hemos tenido una mala época al principio.-Dijo en tono conciliador Carlisle, que sonreía de forma calmada.

Sí, él tiene razón todos hemos tenido una mala adaptación, y podemos entender que tú tienes más cosas que entender de ti misma, y nadie que pueda orientarteDijo Sam.

No les faltaba razón, ni dándomela, ni castigándome, sola estoy indefensa, y yo en su lugar también me habría preocupado.

Si ya está todo, ¿puedo irme a comer?Les dije claramente, tenía hambre, y la verdad la mezcla del olor de Jacob y Edward.

Jacob capto claramente mi pensamiento, casi que se lo había hecho llegar a su mente y a la da Edward, de forma casi directa. Tenía hambre de ellos, y mucha.

-Sigues teniendo hambre.-Pregunto Edward. Bien por mí, Edward ya sabía que yo y Jacob, sabía que me había alimentado recientemente de él.- Si quieres, vamos a comer y ya de paso hablamos que creo que todos lo necesitamos.-Dijo Edward, mirando a Jacob, y a mí. Bien una bonita charla de pareja, o tríos.

Bella, vayamos a cenar, es hora de que hablemos, si vamos a ser algo sería bueno que de una vez habláramosBien, el día iba de mal en peor, tenía una bonita charla de pareja.

Vale, vamosLes dije a los dos. Me aleje de todos con la cabeza gacha, me sentía avergonzada, tras de mi iban Edward y Jacob. Dejando tras de sí, una manada y una familia de vampiros. En que me estaba metiendo, pero por otra parte mi cuerpo me decía que era lo correcto, yo los necesitaba, a los dos eran de la manera más burda de decir que los necesitaba para alimentarme.

Llegamos al sitio donde nos habíamos estado quedando Jacob y yo. Por mi parte fui a la tienda justo en la entrada cambie de fase, corrí dentro y me vestí, cogí algo para Jacob, seria buen poder hablar los tres en forma humana. Salí y le deje la ropa a Jake tras de unos árboles, lo hice todo moviéndome a toda velocidad, era graciosa ser la más rápida y con diferencia.

-Si no os importa yo debo comer algo.-Les dije a los dos que ya se encontraban en el claro, los dos me miraban a mí, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-No, la verdad yo también tengo hambre.-Dijo Jacob, que la verdad parecía nervioso, bueno no tanto, intranquilo.

Comí algo de cereal con leche y Jocob ataco un plato que había sobre la mesa con galletas y bollos caseros. Debe de ser cosa de la prima de Leah, olían bien la verdad, cuando acabe con mi cena, cogí un par de galletas y un bollo.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar?- Les pregunte a los dos, ya que parecía que los dos tenían mucho que decir sobre muchos temas.

-Bella, si vamos a seguir juntos, tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.-Dijo Jacob sorprendiéndome, él casi nunca tomaba la iniciativa, en este tipo de conversaciones.

-Sí, solo quiero preguntar si estáis seguros de lo que vais a hacer, yo por mi parte sí que lo estoy, pero vosotros tenéis que decidir que vais a hacer.

No quería volver a ese tema, era una forma de disuadirlos, si uno de ellos se rendía, parecía que los estuviera provocando, o quizás solo diciéndome a mí misma, que no los obligo que son libres.

-¿Por qué preguntas si queremos esto? Yo ya deje claro lo que pensaba al respecto.-M e dijo Jacob que se sentaba más erguido en la mesa.

-Yo también hable en su día.-Dijo Edward, con cara de sinceridad.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí lo dejamos.**_

_**Espero comentarios, y gracias por leer.**_

_**Selena Sarsen**_


End file.
